La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: El amor y el cariño que han mantenido unidas a esta pareja ha traido dos vidas a este mundo,veamos como sera la vida de las pequeñas Chika y Kazuki Kousaka,que aventuras y retos les depararan a ambas en el futuro. HonoxUmi Child,Comedy,Romance and Slice of life.
1. El Mejor Dia de mi Vida

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Bienvenidos sean todos a esta nueva,historia me pregunto que pasaria si hicieramos una familia con estas dos y la respuesta fue que seria algo divertido de ver,espero que les guste esta historia,asi que dejen su review y su favorito,nos vemos en una futura ocasion,se despide su amigable vecino Ryuzaki Uchida**

 **-0-**.

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Prologo:El Mejor Dia de mi Vida

La vida a veces es un tanto curiosa,hace ricos a los pobres,deja en la calle o sufriendo a las personas que maltrataron a otras,ayuda a crear alianzas sospechosamente extrañas y mas recientemente había juntado a dos polos opuestos dos chicas que se tenían amor la una a la otra,fue raro aceptarlo al principio mas con su fama de School Idol pero después de que su grupo se disolviera.

Cada una de sus nueve integrantes tomo caminos separados algunas muy alejadas de otras,Kotori fue una de ellas, yendo a estudiar modas a Francia se enamoro de una chica llamada Frederica,por lo ultimo que sabían es que ambas eran ahora unas grandes diseñadoras habiendo fundado su propia agencia,eran muy famosas lo que les dejaba poco tiempo para que las visitaran,Eli ahora vivía en Moscu con su amada Nozomi,Rin era una famosa deportista y Hanayo una gran cocinera,Nico era la Idol numero de todo japon y Maki la mejor medico de todo japon.

La vida tenia formas misteriosas de juntar dos corazones,Umi había estado muy sola en esos años sin sus amigas,si bien el estar en su carrera para volverse escritora le hacia feliz,hace mucho no sabia nada de ninguna,ni siquiera de Honoka la cual siempre vio con una sonrisa en su rostro,aun cuando Kotori se fue y aun cuando Honoka se había vuelto una famosa compositora y de vez en cuando cantante con una guitarra poco había sabido de ella en esos últimos años

Sabia por Yukiho que después de varias discusiones entre Honoka y su madre esta decidio irse de casa para no regresar no había sabido nada de ella,hasta que cuando sus vacaciones llegaron y pudo ser libre de la universidad esta decidio viajar a New York,queria conocer aquella hermosa ciudad que las había visto brillar por ultima vez,llámalo casualidad o destino pero algo le llamaba a ir.

Y cuando estuvo allí después de visitar todos los monumentos históricos procedia a ir de vuelta a su hotel,cuando una hermosa voz cantando le llamo la atención,se acerco y vio que el sonido provenia de una Live House,al entrar en esta no podía creer lo que veía,era su amiga Honoka,su querida Honoka,se veía cambiada ahora llevaba el pelo largo con una hebilla en su lado izquierdo y un gorro gris llevaba un sueter rojo,y un short con unas medias negras,esta se encontra sentada en un banquillo con su guitarra mientras que por el micrófono cantaba:

 **Ah! Honoka na yokan kara hajimari  
Ah! Nozomi ga hoshizora kakete  
Hana wo sakaseru nikkori egao wa  
Zutto onaji sa yuujou no egao**

 **Wasurenai itsumademo wasurenai  
Konnanimo kokoro ga hitotsu ni naru  
Sekai wo mitsuketa yorokobi (Tomo ni) utaou  
Saigo made (Bokutachi wa hitotsu)**

 **Kotori no tsubasa ga tsui ni ookiku natte  
Tabidachi no hi da yo  
Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku  
Yume no naka de egaita e no you nanda  
Setsunakute toki wo makimodoshite miru kai?  
No no no ima ga saikou!**

Escuchar esa melodía en la guitarra y verla cantar esa cancion le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta,que era eso?..

Lagrimas caian por sus ojos,pero no podía detenerlas,muchos recuerdos nostálgicos venían a su mente,vaya que no sabia ni ella misma la falta que le había hecho esa tonta,pensaba mientras que seguía cantando,y tomando coraje se acerco al pequeño escenario,Honoka se sorprendio de verla pero no dijo nada,Umi se acerco a cantar con ella mientras que seguían.

 **Minna to deaeta koto ureshikute  
Hanaretakunai yo hontou da yo  
Namida wa iranai kono mama odorou  
Te wo futte motto futte**

 **Hikari wo oikakete kita bokutachi dakara  
Sayonara wa iwanai  
Mata aou yonde kureru kai?  
Bokutachi no koto  
Suteki datta mirai ni tsunagatta yume  
Yume no mirai kimi to boku no LIVE & LIFE**

 **Kotori no tsubasa ga tsui ni ookiku natte  
Tabidachi no hi da yo  
Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku  
Yume no naka de egaita e no you nanda  
Setsunakute toki wo makimodoshite miru kai?  
No no no ima ga saikou!  
Datte datte, ima ga saikou!**

 **Ah! Honoka na yokan kara hajimari  
Ah! Hikari wo oikakete kitan da yo…**

Despues de terminada la cancion todo el publico les aplaudio a las dos chicas,las cuales se abrazaban y no parecían querer soltar el agarre ni la una ni la otra,Umi había encontrada a esa Idiota que era su dolor de cabeza,pero su miraba se veía apagada,ya no se veía determinación en sus ojos ni la cara de esa alegre líder que había sido en pasado,solo quedaba una cara que reflejaba haber pasado por mucho dolor.

Umi decidio llevarla a su hotel,Honoka lloro en su hombro contándole lo que había ocurrido,Tsubasa su amiga y interés amoroso había sido ya tomada por otra chica,esto provoco que Honoka se apartara de sus estudios y del trabajo,después de constantes peleas su madre termino echándola de casa,la paso duro en las calles,y finalmente estaba aquí en la Gran Manzana ni ella misma sabia como había llegado hasta allí.

Ya no tenia ganas de vivir,después de escuchar eso,Umi apretó mas fuerte el abrazo y le dio un casto beso lleno de amor y comprensión,Honoka le miro sorprendida y le dijo:

-Honoka:Porque?

-Umi:después de que tu y Kotori se fueran me sentí muy sola y triste,extrañaba tus travesuras y las estupideces que hacias,extrañaba el oírte cantar y verte bailar,extrañaba a esa alegre chica de escuela de la que perdidamente me enamore.

-Honoka:Umi-chan…

-Umi:Ni yo misma se cuando ocurrio pero el verte me hace sentir una calidez en mi corazón,pero verte triste y observar el como eres ahora hace que mi pecho duela.

-Honoka:no creo que quieras a una fracasada como yo.

-Umi:Tonterias vendrás conmigo nos iremos juntas a donde quieras te prometo una hermosa y feliz vida si vienes a mi lado.

-Honoka:Es tiempo de olvidar el pasado,asi que a eso se referia aquella chica….

-Umi:Entonces que dices te gustaría ser mi novia Honoka.

-Honoka:Umi tonta esas preguntas no se hacen,claro que me encantaría.

-Resumen de los 5 años siguientes-

Honoka había vuelto a Tokyo de nuevo,como no tenia donde vivir Umi le ofrecio un espacio en su pequeña casa,si bien no era la mas grande era acogedora para una pareja como ambas,el estar juntas y bromear la una con la otra,compartir cama y encontrar inspiración para volver a hacer lo que mas Honoka amaban tenia muy feliz a Umi.

Los estudios de ambas continuaron hasta su graduación donde para sorpresa encontraron no solo a los padres de ambas felicitándolas sino también a Nico la cual veía a sus dos amigas con una sonrisa,las felicito por haber cumplido una parte de su meta,ahora venia lo siguiente,Umi empezó a escribir una novela acerca de una pequeña y temerosa chica que debía anteponerse a muchos peligros para lograr salvar a su amado,este primer libro había sido un éxito de ventas.

La casa editorial estaba orgullosa,le ofrecieron un puesto de por vida a Umi,esta había empezado a escribir su segunda novela a la vez que escribia pequeños artículos para un periódico,por su parte Honoka había encontrado vocación en componer canciones desde grandes orquestas y bandas sinfónicas,hasta grupos de rock y Idols famosas,junto con cantantes extranjeros ese era el dia a dia de Honoka.

Muchos la querían a la hora de componer una nueva cancion pues esta tenia una magia o talento nato para hacer unas hermosas y perfectas melodías,dependiendo de la ocasión felices,épicas,tristes,nostálgicas o inclusive canciones que conmemoraran un hecho histórico,por otro lado esta también se había vuelto una famosa guitarrista y cantante en solitaria,le iba muy bien en lo que hacia.

Se puede decir que la vida de ambas chicas iba viento en popa,mas aun cuando Honoka apareció un dia con un costoso anillo pidiéndole matrimonio a Umi,esta acepto,meses después se llevo a cabo la boda,todas las chicas habían asistido,hasta Tsubasa,si bien fue parte su culpa de que Honoka hubiera cambiado,esta hace unos pocos años se presento arrepentida pidiéndole disculpas y después de eso,básicamente había quedado perdonada pero la novia de Tsubasa una chica llamada Yuuki Shiro y Umi sospechaban aun de la reconciliación de ambas como amigas.

Pero eso cambio cuando ambas grabaron una cancion juntas y cuando Honoka compuso unas canciones para A-rise,pero volviendo a la boda después de la ceromonia en el altar todo fue una fiesta muy alegre y quien lo diría el ramo cayo en manos de Rin,parece que la gatita seria una chica muy suertuda,luego de la fiesta,tuvieron una candente noche de bodas,las dos semanas siguientes fueron su luna de miel visitando de nuevo aquella ciudad New york en épocas de invierno.

Al volver a Japon todo iba bien pero entonces Umi se acerco a Honoka mostrándole la noticia que le había mandado Maki,se había desarrollado un programa experimental donde se podían usar la células de una pareja de dos mujeres y poder tener un embrión para traer vida,ya se había probado en perros y ratones y había funcionado,si bien era experimental Maki le ofrecio eso a sus amigas.

Recordando lo mucho que Umi había querido tener a un pequeño o pequeña,habían decidido adoptar a una pequeña huérfana llamada Chika,al principio esta tenia miedo de todo y de todos,pero eso cambio con el tiempo,ahora queria mucho a sus dos nuevas madres,la vida como madres les había traido una inmensa felicidad a ambas,ver a la pequeña Chika ser alegre y crecer junto a ellas seria algo hermoso,pero entonces un dia la pequeña dijo que le gustaría poder tener una hermanita haciendo sonrojar a sus madres por aquella petición.

Eso nos hacia volver a esa situación,Umi no sabia que hacer si aceptar o no la oferta,pero Honoka la miro con una expresión de darle todo su máximo apoyo,asi que ambas terminaron aceptando,el proceso había empezado después de mirar que era apta para el procedimiento se procedio a tomar unas muestras sanguíneas y de tejido y células de ambas donde después de varios procesos lograron su cometido.

Umi llevaba oficialmente una pequeña vida en su vientre,los 3 primeros meses se empezó a notar el cambio de actitud y los gustos extraños en ella,haciendo sufrir a Honoka con peticiones extrañas de comida,como paella o muchísimo Yakisoba,a los 6 meses ya se notaba su inflado vientre,todo iba bien ambas descubrieron que iba a ser una niña la pequeña que tendrían,después de mucho pensarlo Umi dejo a Honoka escoger su nombre,ella escogio el nombre de Kazuki Kousaka,le traía paz a su corazón saber que la vida de ambas ahora era perfecta,asi que los demás meses pasaron hasta que finalmente llegamos a este momento.

Honoka y Umi terminaban de almorzar con Nico y Maki cuando de repente Umi sintió un inmenso dolor en su vientre y liquido empezó a gotear de sus piernas.

-Umi:Honoka creo que ya viene.

-Honoka:Si Maki-chan ya viene.

-Nico:Idiota,se refiere al bebe.

-Honoka:Enserio ya viene?,pero que haremos Nico-chan

-Nico:Maki apurate.

-Maki:Que sucedió?

-Umi:Al parecer rompi fuente,la bebe ya viene en camino

-Maki:Maldicion,suban a mi auto hare una llamada

-Todas:Si.

-Maki:Papa hola soy yo Maki escucha quiero que preparas una sala el bebe de mis amigas ya viene en camino,vamos para alla.

Luego de llegar al hospital tomaron una silla de ruedas ingresando a Umi a la sala mientras que decía cosas como que maldecia a Honoka o que la iba a matar por querer haberle hecho esto,Honoka entro a acompañarla mientras que los médicos y Maki hacían el procedimiento de sacar a la bebe,Honoka deseaba a todos los dioses que su tormenta acabara rápido pues Umi apretaba con tanta fuerza su mano que no creía que pudiese volver a usarla,pero entonces el momento llego.

-Maki:Umi sigue asi solo un poco mas,ya casi la tenemos…

-Umi:Una vez mas-dijo mientras que pujaba y gritaba de dolor.

Finalmente se escucho un llanto por toda la sala la bebe había salido,cuando Honoka la vio salir y luego el liquido y a la placenta se desmayo,un rato después vio que estaba en las bancas de afuera con Nico y su Hermana Yukiho ambas le dijeron que se había desmayado,esta pregunto que que había pasado con su Umi-chan asi que ambas la dirigieron al cuarto donde esta y el bebe estaban.

Honoka entro viendo a una agotado pero muy feliz Umi,le dijo que se acercara en silencio tenia a la bebe entre sus brazos,físicamente tenia una carita rechonchita como ella,tenia las cejas de Umi y su pequeño mechon de pelo era de un hermoso color de un cafe cobrizo que se parecía como un tono neutro mezcla del color de ambas,era una hermosa bebe,esta pequeña bostezo abriendo sus ojos dejando ver que eran de un color cyan la bebe le sonreía moviendo sus manitas queriendo alcanzar su cara en eso las demás entraron a la habitación viendo a la pequeña bebe,de repente un borron anaranjado se acerco a Honoka y pregunto.

-Chika:Mama esa pequeña es mi hermanita?

 **-** Honoka:Si asi es pequeña mia,esa es tu nueva hermanita Kazuki-dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Chika:Prometo que la protegeré mucho y que jugaremos juntas.

-Honoka:Si asi sera pequeña.

-Umi:Estas llorando.

-Honoka:Claro que no tonta,solo estoy feliz es el mejor dia de mi vida,ahora tenemos a una nueva integrante,Kazuki bienvenida a la familia.

 **Una nueva gran historia esta a punto de empezar,las herederas del legado dejado por Honoka y Umi,acompañennos a ver la curiosa vida de esta familia**


	2. Los Primeros Meses

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Hola que tal todos,como van sus vidas veo que la aceptacion de esta historia ha sido buena,asi que seguiran viendo las aventuras de las pequeñas Kousakas y de sus madres,No siendo mas pasamos a las reviews:**

 **-Marlon:Esa Honky nunca cambiara ni siquiera en momentos asi,Esto es un HonoUmi,No odio a la pajarita pero no entra a la ecuacion ahora mismo.**

 **-KBMasterD:Me alegra que te haya cautivado mi historia,pense en el HonoUmi despues de ver muchos Fanarts y de tener la idea rondando mi cabeza,en cuanto a eso tratare de cambiarlo e ire mejorando.**

 **-Zehiroth:Gracias por apoyar la historia y por la critica,seguire mejorando con el tiempo.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con este primer capitulo**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 1:Los Primeros Meses

POV General

Despues del nacimiento de la pequeña Kazuki,los médicos comprobaron que fuera una bebe saludable,unos días mas estuvieron en el hospital esperando a que Umi recuperara sus fuerzas,el sábado de esa misma semana fue dada de alta y con ayuda de su ahora esposa y de su cuñada fue subida con cuidado al auto pues aun estaba un poco delicada,luego de aquello llevaba a la pequeña Kazuki en sus brazos dormida,en la parte de atrás estaba Yukiho jugando con su sobrina Chika.

Y subio Honoka arrancando el pequeño auto con dirección a su nuevo hogar,después de un poco de trafico y sin ningún contratiempo llegaron a la nueva residencia,era una hermosa casa de color amarillo,tenia dos pisos y un jardín en la parte trasera,al entrar Umi estaba fascinada de la casa y de que Honoka se hubiera esforzado para hacer esto,llorando de alegría en su hombro esta le dijo que no era nada.

Su familia merecia un buen hogar y una buena vida esa era su prioridad.

POV Honoka

Todas las tardes después de tocar un poco guitarra me pongo a pensar en lo lejos que hemos llegado las dos,si bien no mentire que al principio tuve miedo,no me arrepiento de nada,ahora no solo tengo una felicidad en mi vida sino 3,esas dos pequeñas son la luz que ilumina mi camino y hare lo que sea por que vivan felices.

Mm ahora que lo pienso no vendría mal en llevar a Chika a una tienda de instrumentos a ver cual le llamara mas la atención,quien sabe talvez con los años se vuelva una superestrella popular de una banda o una idol,ver estas fotos me hace recordar que fui yo la que empezó todo esto y si bien pase tanto malos como buenos momentos siendo Idol no me arrepiento de haberlo dejado.

Terminando de afinar mi guitarra,procedi a guardarla en su estuche,cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta de mi pequeño estudio,era Chika

-Honoka:Que sucede pequeña hija mia?

-Chika:Mama,queria saber si quisieras llevarme al parque.

-Honoka:Claro que si pequeña,con gusto pero primero recuerda tomar tu abrigo pues por estas épocas del año es invierno.

-Chika:Sii-dijo la pequeña emocionada.

Aun sin ser mi hija biológica,quiero mucho a Chika se que tendrá un brillante futuro,siempre estare allí y no la dejare caer,Nico y Eli siempre me molestan diciendo lo mucho que se parece a mi en mi forma de ser,si bien era una chica muy energica y activa eso ha cambiado,esa es una de las pocas cosas que deteste de volverme adulta,el que todo cambiara tan rápido.

Sin mas tomo mi abrigo rojo y mi gorra gris,veo a mi pequeña esperando en la puerta y la tomo de la mano para salir juntas,curiosamente tenia mi vieja boina puesta,debo admitir que se veía linda en ella,lo mejor que debo de hacer es aprovechar estos pequeños momentos.

POV General

Al llegar al parque Honoka y su hija jugaron lanzándose bolas de nieve y en los juegos del parque,luego de eso llegaron unos niños a jugar con la pequeña Chika y para sorpresa de Honoka al sentarse en su silla Maki venia acompañada de dos de sus 3 hijos,esta vez estaban con ella Takeru y Dia,los dos pelinegros como Nico eran mellizos,Dia teniendo unos ojos verdes y Takeru teniendo unos morados Maki les dijo a los dos que fueran a jugar con Chika mientras que ella hablaba con su vieja amiga.

-Maki:Veo que eres buena en esto de ser madre.

-Honoka:Lo mismo se podría decir de ti Maki-chan,que tal le va a Nico con la pequeña Ruby?

-Maki:Sabes que esa pequeña cuando se propone a algo no hay nadie que la detenga,ni siquiera por que su madre sea la Idol mas famosa se separaría de ella.

-Honoka:Ya veo asi que esta en el trabajo de Nico.

-Maki:Si hoy tenia que grabar el sencillo de su nuevo álbum.

-Honoka:Le va bien entonces veo que no debemos de preocuparnos por cierto como van las cosas con ellos dos?

-Maki:Takeru es muy cariñoso y amable conmigo y protector de sus hermanas,es muy unido a ambas,Dia por su parte sigue siendo seria como lo era yo,quien diría que los hijos se parecen mas a sus padres de lo que uno cree?

-Honoka:en eso tienes razón,por mi parte veo que esa pequeña puedo ser un clon mio y de Umi o algo mejor.

-Maki:Dia salio mas a mi,Ruby a Nico y Takeru es extraño pero Nico dice que se comporta como su padre,dice que quiere ser un músico de grande.

-Honoka:Ya veo asi que no solo se parece en nombre sino en su forma de ser también.

-Maki:Si eso fue lo que me dijo la madre de Nico hace unos días.

-Honoka:Curioso pero interesante,ese pequeño sera perseguido por las chicas cuando sea mayor.

-Maki:Si tienes razón.

Aquellas dos viejas amigas siguieron hablando de cosas triviales mientras que sus hijos jugaban,cayo la tarde y se despidieron,los hermanos Nishikino de Chika y Honoka de su amiga,siguiendo por su camino después de llevar a Chika al centro comercial vio la misma tienda de música en la que hace tantos años atrás había comprado su guitarra asi que sin miedo entro llevando a Chika con ella,el dueño la saludo enérgicamente y con algo de nostalgia al ver lo mucho que se le parecía su hija se dio cuenta como avanzaba de rápido el tiempo.

Mientras ambos adultos hablaban,Chika se fijo en una trompeta que había allí era dorada y tenia acabados en plata,la pequeña se enamoro de dicho instrumento,intentando soplarlo pero no salía el sonido que deseaba asi que el dueño de la tienda le explico que primero debía aprender soplando la boquilla para acostumbrar sus labios y sus pulmones al instrumento.

Antes de irse de la tienda Honoka también le compro unos libros de practica y otros de cómo aprender a tocarla,aunque no lo pareciera la pequeña Chika aprendia rápido,también compro el cd de una trompetista famosa llamada Reina Kousaka,se le hizo curioso que tuviera su mismo apellido pero eso seria una historia para otro dia.

Al volver a casa la pequeña se fue directamente a su cuarto a practicar,por su parte Honoka al entrar a su cuarto vio que Umi no estaba en la cama y eso le asusto un poco pero al bajar las escaleras vio que estaba en el sofá con la pequeña amamantándola,mientras que esta se veía feliz por eso,Honoka enternecida por aquella escena decidio esperar a que terminara de darle de comer.

POV Umi

Aun me cuesta creer que fui yo quien trajo esta hermoso pequeña al mundo,si bien tuve miedo y el dolor fue espantoso el ver el hermoso resultado me convence de que valio completamente la pena,Kazuki mi pequeña Kazuki tienes tanto de Honoka como de mi,eres una hermosa niña,me emociona el saber cuales serán tus gustos o aficiones,si seras como tu madre o yo,o si seras completamente diferente a ambas,mentiría si dijese que no me da curiosidad pensar en tu futuro,escucho a alguien bajar las escaleras al parecer era Honoka.

-Honoka:Verte asi me hace quererte y amarte mucho mas cariño

-Umi:Es imposible no sentirse asi con esta pequeña aquí.

-Honoka:déjame cargarla-dijo tomando a la bebe.

POV Honoka

Es tan frágil y a la vez tan hermosa,mi pequeño angel seras una hermosa chica algún dia y estare allí para cuidar de ti,no solo yo sino también tu hermana mayor quien diría que yo de todas las personas en el mundo seria capaz de tener tanta dicha con una pequeña como tu,espera un segundo creo que esta despertando,mierda la habre tomado muy fuerte.

POV General.

La pequeña Kazuki abrió sus ojos mirando a su madre mientras que bostezaba,después ambas madres pensaron que empezaría a llorar pero no fue asi la pequeña se encontraba calmada,miro a Honoka devolviéndole una sonrisa con un balbuceo,Umi miraba ese gesto enternecida y ambas se abrazaron mientras que cargaban a la bebe y Honoka cantaba una cancion que le cantaba su madre cuando era pequeña.

Luego de aquello la pequeña Kazuki cayo dormida y Umi la llevo a su cuna a dormir,mientras que le preguntaba a Honoka que tanto había hecho este dia además de trabajar,entonces ella procedio a contarle la tarde de madre e hija que paso con su otra pequeña hija,además de haberse encontrado a Maki con sus hijos y de haber charlado un rato de lo rápido que habían cambiado las cosas en sus vidas.

Por ultimo le conto que le compro una trompeta a su hija a lo cual Umi le miro con una expresión de felicidad la abrazo diciéndole que ya no era aquella tonta y hiperactiva sino que ahora era una madre madura hecha y derecha.

-Dos meses después-

Se podría describir la situación de Honoka como bastante jodida,Umi no estaba en casa y ella estaba cuidando del bebe y de Chika,todo iba bien pero se volvió un infierno cuando Chika al fallar una de las notas provoco un ruido que despertó a Kazuki haciéndola llorar y para colmo Chika se había tropezado golpeándose y Honoka no sabia como lidiar con eso,además de que la comida que estaba preparando exploto ensuciando toda la cocina.

Unas horas después Umi llegaría preocupada a casa de que Honoka no le hubiera respondido ninguno de sus mensajes y la encontró un poco nervioso.

-Umi:Honoka donde están las niñas?

-Honoka:Las niñas ahh…..estan durmiendo cariño.

-Umi:Mmm ya veo y que signfica ese desastre en la cocina.

De repente una pequeña bajo saltando a los brazos de Umi,era Chika abrazándola y le saludaba alegremente hasta que vio que tenia una bandita en su pierna,miro preocupada a Honoka.

-Umi:Se sincera dime que ocurrio mientras que no estaba.

-Honoka:Esta bien.

Despues de contarle Umi entendio que su esposa se había dejado llevar por los nervios en aquella situación pero que hizo lo mejor que pudo que fue dormir de nuevo a la pequeña cantándole canciones en solitario de ella.

-Umi:Te has salvado por esta vez

-Honoka:Si lo se no volverá a pasar algo asi de nuevo.

-Umi:yo hare la cena tu ve a vigilarlas

-Honoka:como ordenes madame.

Despues de llamar a Chika a la mesa y de ver que Kazuki dormia profundamente la familia procedio a comer,Chika les dijo lo mucho que se divertia en el kínder con sus maestras y con sus amigos,Takeru,Dia,Ruby,Maru y You,además de ser la mejor de su clase,su profesor de música le había sugerido que entrara a concursos con su trompeta o que se uniera a una banda sinfónica apenas comenzara la primaria.

Las dos no lo decían pero estaban orgullosas de su hija y eso demostraban en las sonrisas que le dedicaban a esta,luego de todo aquello la familia se fue a dormir.

-Cinco Meses Despues-

La pequeña Kazuki ya gateaba y de vez en cuando intentaba apoyarse para caminar,aun balbuceaba un poco pero con sus dos primeros dientes ya creciendo era mas entendible sus balbuceos tanto que sus madres sabían lo que la pequeña deseaba.

Ese dia la pequeña tenia ganas de divertirse asi que salio de su corral gateando hasta subir a uno de los sofás y empezó a morder y lamer uno de sus peluches que tenia forma de pájaro,este por supuesto había sido enviado por su ahora autodenomida tia Kotori,la pequeña seguía lamiéndolo y después de aburrirse gateo hasta las escaleras pero no podía subir,en ese momento Chika iba bajando las escaleras y al ver a Kazuki sonreírle no pudo evitarlo y se quedo jugando con ella mientras que usaba dos calcetines como títeres.

Esto hacia reir a la pequeña la cual estaba muy alegre,luego de eso jugaron con pintura volviéndose un desastre de colores ambas,Chika limpio un poco a Kazuki o su madre la regañaría,después de eso se puso a ver la tv con ella mientras que veian uno de los antiguos Blu-ray's de u's y Chika le señalaba a la pequeña cuando aparecían sus jóvenes madres cantando,haciendo sonreir a la pequeña.

En la noche cuando ambas madres llegaron el televisor seguía prendido en Start:Dash y sus pequeñas veian esto con emoción tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando sus madres llegaron junto a ellas Umi cargando a Chika y Honoka a la pequeña Kazuki mientras que seguían viendo el concierto que emocionaba a sus pequeñas y tantas memorias les traía a ambas.

 **Proximo Capitulo:El Primer Cumpleaños**

 **Como dato aclaratorio han pasado 7 meses al final del capitulo,No aclare el dato pero la pequeña nacio un 14 de agosto,tambien diganme que mas deberia mejorar,pd:A que no veian venir un hermano para las hijas de Maki.**


	3. El Primer Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Hola gente espero que esten teniendo una agradable semana,aqui su amigo Ryuzaki les deja la actualizacion de hoy,ahora pasando a las reviews:**

 **-David Varmillion:Me agrada que te guste,si es una hermosa pareja,eso es cierto,por cierto si miras el manga te daras cuenta de que Umi es la mas cercana a Honoka.**

 **-AaronVS3:Aun no he pensado en emparejamientos asi que no sabria que decirte.**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 2:El Primer Cumpleaños

POV General:

El tiempo pasa volando,aquella pequeña alegría que había llegado a sus vidas estaba próxima a cumplir un año en dos días,veamos como su familia y los allegados se toman la celebración de su primer cumpleaños,hablando de nuestra futura cumpleañera,Kazuki se encontraba en una mesa en su habitación dibujando a su familia,si bien no se podía decir que era una maestra para saber dibujar claramente se distinguia que había hecho un buen trabajo para una pequeña de un año.

Al ver su dibujo terminado la pequeña escucho como una voz la llamaba esa era su hermana Chika,que le decía que viniera con ella,si bien la pequeña pelicafe ya sabia caminar,su hermana mayor era muy sobreprotectora y jamas la dejaría bajar sola las escaleras hasta que tuviera mas edad,la pequeña Kazuki bajaba con una sonrisa en el rostro,y al ver a la cocina vio a Umi corriendo a abrazarla,pero en el camino tropezó salvándose de una inminente caída gracias a su madre que la agarro a tiempo antes de su caída.

La pequeña lloro un poco asustada pero Umi la calmo meciéndola en sus brazos mientras le cantaba,Chika veía esto con una sonrisa y Umi le dijo a Kazuki que pronto seria su dia especial que una linda niña como ella no tenia que llorar sino ser feliz.

Pero mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad

POV Honoka:

El trabajo me ha tenido ocupada,debo entregar estas muestras del cd antes de irme,muy bien oficina del director de proyectos:

-Honoka:Hola Hiroshi-san ya tengo listo el pedido que me solicitaste

-Hiroshi:Eso es excelente Kousaka-san,por cierto como van las cosas con tu familia?

-Honoka:Todo va muy bien,la pequeña ya cumplirá un año y me siento afortunada de tener una familia asi

-Hiroshi:Me alegra escuchar eso,estuve muy preocupado cuando desapareciste hace algunos años atrás,pero entiendo que tenias tus razones sin embargo siempre seras bienvenida aquí.

-Honoka:Gracias por todo y por soportarme estos años Hiroshi-san

-Hiroshi:No hay de que

-Honoka:Bueno si me disculpa debo irme.

-Hiroshi:Esta bien nos veremos después.

Y asi luego sali de mi oficina alegre,Hiroshi-san había sido alguien muy amable conmigo en estos años,fue mi profesor de música en la universidad a la que asisti y fue el que me invito a hacer parte de este estudio discográfico,pero entonces eso que paso y me hizo huir en el pasado me hizo dejar de lado mis estudios,pero agradezco a Umi-chan por haberme salvado de esa oscuridad,apenas volvi me disculpe con todos y Hiroshi-san me recibió con los brazos abiertos en este trabajo donde soy feliz con lo que hago.

Ahora bien debo ir por el regalo de mi pequeña,me pregunto como le estará yendo a Umi,al tener que estar cuidando de ambas a la vez quien lo diría era estricta y muy seria conmigo y las demás,pero con las pequeñas es una persona totalmente diferente,Papa tenia razón los hijos cambian a las personas.

POV General:

Honoka había estado buscando en el centro comercial y termino comprando un gigantesco oso de peluche,con unos cuantos juguetes varios y herramientas de dibujo,pues algo le decía que su pequeña de grande tendría un gran talento para ello,por ultimo consiguió un collar de oro en forma de corazón con una foto de ellas 4 y una de Kazuki como bebe adentro del collar,después de haber hecho las compras subio de nuevo a su auto y se dirigio a casa.

Al llegar a casa esta aparco el auto y saco las bolsas con los regalos,ya era de tarde aun no era de noche asi que se le hacia raro que sus pequeñas hijas no salieran a saludarla siempre lo hacían pero al avanzar un poco en el marco de la puerta le estaba esperando Umi,quien le ayudo a entrar las bolsas con los regalos y las decoraciones de la fiesta.

Pues harian del cumpleaños de su pequeña un gran dia,asi como en el pasado lo hicieron con Chika,todas sus amigas y familiares estaban invitados a la fiesta,las dos jóvenes madres tenían mucho que preparar para dejar todo listo,pero Honoka había llamado a dos manos de ayuda,Nico y Maki venían en camino a ayudarles a tener todo perfecto.

POV Maki:

Si bien era cierto que ya casi la hija de mis amigas cumpliría un año,estaba un poco ocupada con el trabajo pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver como nico me arrastraba con ella al auto para que fueramos a donde ellas,le pregunte que porque era tanta su insistencia y me dijo que le había dicho a Honoka que las dos iríamos a ayudarlas a organizar la fiesta,el viaje fue corto y fuimos recibidas en la entrada por una alegre Honoka que nos abrazo y nos dio las gracias entonces Umi hablo:

-Umi:Muy bien Nico tu te encargaras de cocinar ese algo especial que me dijiste que harias,tu Honoka te encargaras de empacar los regalos,yo me encargare de las decoraciones de esta parte de la casa y tu Maki te encargaras de cuidar a las pequeñas,quedo todo claro?

-Honoka:Si

-Nico:Todo claro

-Maki:Espera no es que me moleste cuidarlas,pero sabes que no se me da bien,no se como reaccionaran tu pequeña si se pone a llorar

-Umi:Confio en ti por eso te dejo esta tarea.

-Nico:Deja de ocultar que de verdad te hace feliz pasar tiempo con ellas,además eres buena cuidando a Dia y Takeru

-Maki:Esta bien ustedes ganan

Lo siguente que ocurrio lo podría resumir de esta forma,al subir al segundo piso distingui una hermosa melodía que al parecer era hecha por una trompeta y al abrir la puerta de donde provenia dicho sonido era Chika,estaba impresionada que una pequeña como ella a su edad tuviera un dominio tan impecable de aquel instrumento.

Me quede en el marco de la puerta sin entrar pues no queria distraerla de tocar aquella melodía se sentía tan calida y a la vez tan melancolica era algo imposible de describir,esta tan ensimimismada escuchando aquella cancion que no me fije cuando algo agarraba mi falda y voltee a mirar quien era y era la pequeña Kazuki quien con una mirada somnolienta y su peluche en su mano me llamaba.

Al parecer queria que la cargara,la cargue en mis hombros y me dio un abrazo,también escuche como Chika me llamaba diciéndome Tia Maki,creo que sera fácil cuidarlas a ambas,pero como recordatorio debo decirle a Honoka después que debería meter a Chika a una escuela de artes.

-Dos días después-

POV General:

El gran dia había llegado,la casa estaba decorada con toda clase de globos de colores,serpentinas y dibujos varios,además de muchas flores,en el patio la mesa donde se sentarían los invitados,hablando de estos iban llegando uno por uno primero llegaron Nico y Maki acompañadas de dos pelinegros y una pelirroja,eran los pequeños Dia,Takeru y Ruby,después llego Kotori acompañada de Frederica con una pequeña pelirrubia de ojos dorados,luego Rin y Hanayo acompañadas de sus dos hijas You y Hanamaru,luego Nozomi y Eli acompañadas de un pelimorado de ojos azules su nombre era Koushiro,una pelirubia de ojos verdes parecida a Nozomi,era una de sus hijas se llamaba Sanya,y Nozomi traía en un cochesito a dos bebes una de pelo morado y la otra de pelorubio eran Sayuri y Natsumi sus dos hijas pequeñas que tenían la edad de Kazuki también.

Por ultimo llegaron los padres de la pareja,y la hermana de Honoka y el hermano y hermana de Umi,todos estaban reunidos algunos recordando cosas del pasado de las chicas cuando eran pequeñas o de cuando eran Idols,también los padres de Umi y Honoka estaban jugando con la pequeña Kazuki,El padre de Honoka hacia de caballito y el padre de Umi de dragon y ella se reia mientras jugaba con ambos

Por otra parte la madre de Honoka y la de Umi estaban hablando:

-Kyoko:Quien diría que mi pequeña hija ahora es toda una adulta,y ahora soy una abuela de dos pequeñas

-Miho:Tienes razón jamas imagine que mi pequeña y seria hija se enamoraría de la tuya pero ahora que lo pienso era de esperar.

-Kyoko:A que te refieres

-Miho:Se conocieron y eran grandes amigas desde pequeñas,una siempre apoyo a la otra,era obvio que esto pasaría

-Kyoko:tienes razón.

Por otra parte los pequeños y pequeñas jugaban en el patio de la casa,Chika estaba en su cuarto tocando su instrumento cuando escucho como subia la escalera una pequeña pelinegra que le veía escondida desde el marco de la puerta,asi que esta se acerco a ella y la pelinegra no podía escapar ya.

-Chika:Porque te ocultas?

-Dia:Yo,no me estoy ocultando?

-Chika:ah si entonces que hacias detrás de la puerta?

-Dia:Yo…nada no es de tu incumbencia-dijo un poco sonroja

Cuando escucharon una tercera voz

-Takeru:Mentirosa en realidad estabas escuchando como Chika-san toca su instrumento y te gusto lo que escuchabas.

-Chika:Es eso cierto?

-Dia:Si….

-Chika:Gracias me gusta que a alguien le guste lo que toco-dijo abrazándola

-Dia:No hay de que Chika-chan

-Takeru:Chan?

-Dia:Moo Takeru-nii Idiota

POV Umi:

En el patio de la casa veía el panorama con felicidad,mi padre y mi suegro jugando con Kazuki y mi madre y suegra hablando,mis amigas con ella,entonces decidi ir a ver que tanto estaba haciendo Honoka pues no se había presentado y eso se me hacia raro,al llegar a la cocina pude ver como tenia el pastel listo asi que antes de que lo levantara me le abalanze dándole un corto y fugaz beso,ella sorprendida por mi acción dijo

-Honoka:Y eso porque?

-Umi:Por ser una buena y amada esposa

-Honoka:Sabes que?

-Umi:Que?

-Honoka:Amaria que este tipo de momentos durara para siempre.

-Umi:La clave de la vida es vivir y disfrutar ese momento

-Honoka:En eso tienes razón.

-Umi:Ya es hora

-Honoka:Asi es

POV General:

Las dos jóvenes madres se dirigieron con el pastel hacia la mesa que tenían en el patio y llamaron a todos y todas,reunidos delante del pastel con la pequeña cumpleañera en el centro abrazada por sus madres y su hermana mayor,empezaron a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños,la pequeña estaba muy alegre y al final de la cancion le dijeron que soplara las velitas y le tomo un poco pero eso hizo,después de comer un poco del delicioso pastel decidieron entregarle sus regalos,si bien la pequeña estaba feliz con sus juguetes cuando su madre Honoka le dio las herramientas de dibujo y le explico para que eran,en lo poco que entendio la pequeña abrazo a su madre,ahora era el turno de Umi la cual le entrego el collar con la foto de ella y otra de la familia,le dijo que lo cuidara mucho.

El resto del dia fue una buena y comoda velada,la familia tomo varias fotos en especial una donde salían los padres de ambas y sus hermanos,junto a ellas con sus hijas y la pequeña Kazuki que vestia un vestido amarillo con una boina roja,había sido un gran dia para la pequeña.

-Tiempo Actual-

POV General

-Honoka:Ahh de veras que me trae buenos recuerdos mirar este álbum

-Umi:Amor que haces?

-Honoka:Ver este álbum de fotos,me trae nostalgia recordar cuando Kazuki era asi de pequeñita

-Umi:Tienes razón,fueron unas hermosas épocas.

En eso se escucha como se abre la puerta dejando paso a una pelinaranja de pelo largo con unos lentes y una boina roja,llevaba puesto el uniforme de Otonokizaka de primer año de preparatoria esta aparentaba la edad de 15 años,a su lado venia una pequeña pelicafe con un hermoso pelolargo y con una pequeña trenza en su lado izquierdo vestia el uniforme de primaria y traía una mochila roja,estas eran Kazuki Kousaka y Chika Kousaka.

-Chika:Hola mamas como va todo

-Honoka:Hola mi querida hija,todo va bien el trabajo,como te va en la escuela?

-Chika:Bien

-Umi:Hola hija veo que has tenido un buen dia,como te fue en tu presentación

-Chika:Muy bien,gracias por preguntar.

-Umi:Kazuki y a ti como te fue.

-Kazuki:Mama la maestra se quedo impresionada al ver que dibujo tan bien.

-Honoka:Esa es mi hija bien hecho Kazuki.-dijo abrazándola

-Kazuki:Gracias mama,pero podrias hacerlo menos fuerte siento como si me quedara sin aire.

-Honoka:Disculpa,lo siento.

-Chika:Mama no dudas en mostrar tu felicidad,no has cambiado nada eso es bueno

-Umi:Porque dices eso de Honoka?

-Chika:No lo se dirían por allí que con los años la gente madura

Umi se empezó a reir al escuchar esto y Kazuki veía la escena confundida

-Honoka:Moo Chika eres cruel,quien diría que eres hija mia-dijo esta dramáticamente con lagrimas falsas

-Chika:Era una broma mama.

-Honoka:Lo se, quieres que practiquemos hoy?

-Chika:Enserio?-dijo con sus ojos iluminados de felicidad

-Honoka:Si

-Chika:Entonces nos veremos en un rato.

La vida esta familia no cambiaba nada aunque los años pasaran las Kousaka seguirían siendo unidas siempre sin importar que,Mientras que en el estudio Honoka tocaba una valada acompañada de la trompeta de su hija,Kazuki después de terminar sus deberes se encontraba en el comedor dibujando algo grande y después de varios trazos dibujo a su Hermana,el rostro,los ojos todo era idéntico e igual,parecía muy real el dibujo,Umi que había terminado de cocinar se acerco a mirar lo que hacia y se impresiono por el dibujo que hizo Kazuki,felicitándola mientras le revolvía el cabello con su mano.

Umi miraba al pasado con nostalgia recordar lo jóvenes enamoradas que eran ella y Honoka,y ahora delante de ellas el fruto de ese amor,le hacia muy feliz ver que su hija no solo se parecía a ambas sino que tenia talentos únicos,definitivamente dejar a las dos pequeñas pasar tiempo con Maki les había sentado bien,últimamente su tia como le decían las visitaba mucho,Mientras que Chika,Dia y Takeru además de tocar canciones con sus instrumentos también discutían de cosas triviales,Ruby y Kazuki se la pasaban jugando y discutiendo juntas.

Era otro dia normal por asi decirlo en la familia Kousaka.

- **Proximo Capitulo:El Primer Dia de Clases.**

 **Lo que ven ahora son como recuerdos del pasado con las perspectivas de los respectivos personajes nos vemos en una proxima actualizacion,dejen sus reviews y favoritos,se despide su amigable y a la ves no tan amigable vecino Ryuzaki-san**


	4. El Primer Dia de Clases

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Aqui Ryuzaki con una nueva actualizacion de esta historia,si ven que a veces sea irregular con los tiempos de subida es porque ando tratando de hacer capitulos mas largos y re-editando viejos,no siendo mas que tengan buena semana y ahora pasando a los reviews de la semana**

 **-AaronVS3:Aun no lo habia pensado,tal vez pueda ser,pero lo veremos todo a su debido tiempo**

 **-SilentCrusade M:Me agrada que te haya gustado,talvez mas adelante.**

 **-deathstarmisael:Tranquilo tendras mas dosis de cosas graciosas y tiernas,sigue leyendome entonces jaja.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 3:El Primer Dia de Clases

POV General:

Honoka miraba con calma el Album de fotografías de la familia recordando un dia en especial al ver una foto en donde se veía a una pequeña kazuki con su uniforme de Kinder con ojos llorosos sin querer soltarla,aquel dia de hace tantos años atrás,el dia en que su pequeña entraría a la escuela por primera vez no solo le dolio verla llorar sino también a ella por separarse de su pequeña,fue difícil pues la pequeña Kazuki no quería que su mama se fuera pero entonces a Honoka se le ocurrió una buena idea,le dijo que se quedara y se portara bien que cuando volviera por ella la llevaría a un sitio especial y así fue Honoka se sumía en sus pensamientos recordando aquel día.

(Flashback)

POV Honoka:

Hoy era un dia especial no para mi,sino para una de mis dos pequeñas hijas,Kazuki era su primer dia de escuela,ella estaba emocionada de ir y hacer nuevas amistades además de mostrar sus talentos ocultos,pero me pregunto si ocurrirá lo mismo que le paso a Nico con Ruby,recuerdo como lloraba para que no la dejara,no queria que su mama le dejara en la escuela,pero como siempre ella la calmo con su clásico Nico-nii,ah quien diría que nico podría usar eso para calmar a Ruby,pero bueno debe ser cosa de herencia genética,después de todo se parecen mucho las dos,bueno debo tomar esta via a la derecha y después de estas 3 casas debería ver la escuela frente a mi,era una escuela con un solo piso pero grande,una chica de unos 22 años salio a recibirnos,su cabello era plateado y tenia ojos amarillos era mas baja que yo y llevaba un uniforme de maestra,me despide de Kazuki y solte su mano para entregársela a la maestra y en ese momento….

POV General:

-KazukI:No quiero que mama se vaya,no quiero-decia la pequeña con lagrimas.

-Honoka:Pero Kazuki mama debe trabajar,además no creo que me dejen quedarme contigo asi que se una buena niña y ve con la maestra si?

-Kazuki:No quiero,quiero que estes conmigo mami-dijo abrazando su pierna

Esto conmovio a Honoka un poco asi que se agacho hasta quedar de la estatura de la pequeña y le dijo:

-Honoka:Escucha pequeña mia,te dire que una vez pase por esta situación cuando era pequeña no tuve miedo sin embargo Umi si lo tuvo era muy timida,veo que sacaste un poco eso de ella,asi que no tengas miedo,ve y demuéstrales lo que sabes,se una buena estudiante y haz muchos amigos,Prometo que cuando vuelva por ti te llevare a un lugar te parece bien?

-KazukI:Si

POV Honoka:

Verla sonreir me alegro me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue tomando la mano de la maestra mientras que veía como se iba sentía que olvidaba algo,demonios la reunión con Maki,diablos voy a llegar tarde si lo hago de nuevo Maki me matara,bueno sera mejor que me vaya espero que todo le salga bien a Kazuki después de todo es una buena niña.

POV Kazuki

Mama se fue dejándome,espero que cumpla con su promesa,es verdad que estoy un poco temerosa pero no de quedarme sola sino de que no le caiga bien a los demás,la maestra se ve como una chica muy amable,veo el salón delante de mi no debo tener miedo,asi podre presentarme mas fácil de los demás,al entrar veo muchos rostros que me miran con curiosidad,asi que me presente con el resto.

Kazuki:Mucho gusto me agrada conocerlos mi nombre es Kazuki Kousaka.

Despues de presentarme 4 chicas me dijeron que me sentara con ellas al llegar allí pude divisar mejor que dos de ellas eran mis buenas amigas las hermanas Ayase Sayuri y Ayase Natsumi,les salude amablemente se sorprendieron de saber que asistiría a esta escuela,me presente con las otras dos chicas una era pelinegra de ojos morados con el pelo largo y el uniforme normal de la escuela,era un poco timida pero me dio la mano diciendo que se llamaba Yui Akemi,le dije que seriamos buenas amigas,la otra chica tenia su largo cabello de color amarillo opaco,sus ojos eran azules pero un poco mas claros que los de Sayuri,encima de su cabeza tenia unas orejas de gato y vestia el uniforme con una pata de gato pegada en su pecho,esta chica se llamaba Momoka Sakurai.

POV General:

El dia avanzo lento llegaron unos maestros que les separaron por grupos quedando en uno Kazuki,Sayuri y Momoka,y en otro Natsumi,Yui y un chico de la clase tenia ojos rojos y un alborotado pelo negro este chico se llamaba Masaru Deshuu,los maestros les hicieron varias pruebas a todos y todas dándose cuenta de los talentos ocultos de cada chico y chica,Kazuki era toda una prodigio en el dibujo además de demostrar que era buena tocando el piano(Lo cual se lo debía a Maki),Sayuri era buena cocinando y memorizando los libros que les mostraban,por su parte su hermana Natsumi era una chica muy atlética para su corta edad.

Por su parte Yui era buena con el eufonio y tenia una hermosa voz al cantar,Momoka era una líder nata que inspiro confianza en sus demás compañeros y compañeras animándoles a que completaran una prueba que creían imposible,rápidamente esta fue escogida como la representante de su clase,por su parte nuestro amigo Masaru,era buena en el futbol,además de saber tocar bien la guitarra,después de ver las habilidades y talentos de cada uno y de tenerles por separado aprendiendo mas de lo que sabían hacer,llego la hora de la merienda,los pequeños y pequeñas fueron a comer y luego el grupo de amigas y su amigo Masaru se pusieron a discutir de cómo eran sus vidas y sus familias quedándose Yui muy impresionada de que ella fuera hija de Honoka Kousaka y Umi Sonoda.

Al principio se sintió como una fangirl y no dejaba de hacerle preguntas que Kazuki no queria responder asi que la calmo diciéndole que un dia de estos le invitaría a casa,las demás y Masaru junto con dos de sus amigos Kenji y Yuusaku se unieron a dicha invitación donde daría comienzo una hermosa amistad.

Despues de eso fue lo normal clases de historia y de caligrafia y de otras cosas como matemáticas y biología,después de aquel primer dia de clases todos los estudiantes salían,los mayores que estaban en cursos mas grandes como la primaria salían solos,los pequeños y nuevos salían a la entrada siendo recibidos por sus padres,pero al salir Kazuki y sus amigos se toparon con una escena curiosa había madres y padres pidiéndoles autógrafos y que cantaran a Honoka y Eli,las hijas de estas miraron esto como sintiendo pena por ellas, pero Natsumi salto impulsivamente hacia los brazos de su madre, lo cual sorprendio a Eli y le libero de la gente que le pedia autógrafos,luego llego su otra hermana a unirse al abrazo,la gente les dejo pasar y Eli se subio a su auto y se fueron,por su parte Kazuki vio a su madre la cual le miro con alegría regalándole una sonrisa lo cual la hizo llorar un poco pero no de tristeza sino de alegría.

Al subir al auto Honoka le llevo a un parque que se veía viejo pero conservando su esencia,el parque quedaba cerca de Otonokizaka y se veía un árbol gigantesco e imponente pero le faltaba una rama lo cual se le hizo curioso a Kazuki,le pregunto a su madre que porque no se parecía a los otros a lo que ella le contesto que recordaba eso con nostalgia.

-Honoka:Veras cuando era un poco mayor que tu,junto con tu madre y tia Kotori nos conocimos las 3 aquí y desde entonces fuimos muy buenas amigas,allí conocía a tu madre era una gallina asustadiza nada parecída a como es ahora.

-Kazuki:Mama era asi?

-Honoka:Si pero eso cambio con el tiempo me apoyo con mis sueños de ser School Idol,me animo mucho,además de ser la compositora de nuestras canciones,recurdo todo como si fuera ayer quien diría que ya paso tanto tiempo pero eso trajo algo bueno sabes que es eso?

-Kazuki:No

-Honoka:A ti hija mia,eres una de las cosas mas preciadas para mi vida,me alegra tener a una hija tan buena y amable como tu.

Despues de aquel emotivo momento,Honoka le compro una bolsa de panes a su hija la cual iba comiendo con alegría esto,mientras que madre e hija volvían a casa.

(Fin del Flashback)

-Tiempo Actual-

Kazuki venia acompañada de Masaru y Sayuri pues tenían que entregar una maqueta en la que estaban trabajando los 3 al llegar a la puerta de la casa tocaron el timbre siendo recibidos por Chika la cual les saludaba amablemente a los amigos de Kazuki,volviendo a su cuarto a seguir practicando una cancion para poder participar en una competencia nueva,por su parte Umi se encontraba en la editorial trabajando.

Kazuki y compañía al llegar a la sala vieron como Honoka se reia fuertemente y esta se volteo al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola,pues su pequeña estaba allí,ya no era una pequeña niña pero aun asi Honoka le trataba asi,no podía hacer nada y cuando Honoka se puso nostálgica a mostrarle el álbum de fotos a Sayuri y Masaru estos se reian de las cosas que les contaba Kousaka-san como le decían ellos,avergonzando a una sonrojada Kazuki quien estaba un poco molesta con su madre.

Asi que después de eso llevo a sus amigos a su cuarto donde empezaron a trabajar en su proyecto, era una gigantesca maqueta que recreaba una ubicación real la escuela de Otonokizaka,Sayuri se encargaba de pintarla,Masaru de pegar los edificios y demás cosas y Kazuki se encargaba de poner al lado varios dibujos realistas de la escuela y en uno de ellos salían Honoka y Umi en su época de juventud.

Tambien contaban la historia de dicha escuela y como fue salvada por unas chicas que evitaron que cerrara gracias a su inapagable brillo, las legendarias School idol de Otonokizaka como fueron conocidas, contaba toda su historia, la vida de algunas de sus integrantes, después de unas arduas 4 horas el trabajo estaba listo para ser llevado mañana,Honoka se ofreció a ayudarles a llevar el trabajo y a acompañarles a la clase de ser necesario.

-En otra parte-

Cierta chica pelinegra tarareaba alegremente la canción de Snow Halation mientras que revisaba los informes que debía de llevar mañana a la escuela, ciertamente ser la asistenta de la presidenta ocupaba mucho de su tiempo tanto que eran contadas las veces que podía ver a su amiga de la infancia Chika la cual también tenia una agenda ocupada siendo el haz del club de música sinfónica, en el cual ella también estaba ambas eran buenas, pero Chika había sido invitada a un concurso en solitaria de trompetistas y no la veria por un tiempo, ciertamente el corazón le dolia un poco al pensar en aquello, no sabia que era aquel sentimiento pero era seguro, tenia que ver a su tonta amiga rápido.

Asi que procedia a llamarla con su teléfono:

-Dia:Nee Chika-chan estas libre esta tarde?

-Chika:Dia-chan si ya termine de practicar me encuentro libre para hacer lo que quieras.

-Dia:Ya veo….entonces..te molestaría ir a Akiba a comer algo…..

-Chika:Me encantaría después de todo hace mucho no nos vemos.

-Dia:Mi hermano dice que vendrá también con nosotras

-Chika:Estupendo en ese caso llevare a una vieja amiga espero que no haya ningún problema.

Esa tarde en el restaurante los primeros en llegar fueron los hermanos Kurosawa quienes ordenaron una malteada de naranja y matcha respectivamente mientras que vieron a Chika llegar la cual venia acompañada de una Chica pelirroja de ojos amarillos y tenia un uniforme negro puesto,esta chica era nada mas y nada menos que Sakurauchi Riko.

 **-Proximo Capitulo:Una Curiosa Tarde**

 **Lamento la tardanza por el capitulo,estoy pasando por una situacion familiar complicada,mi padre dejara este mundo en unas semanas debido a su enfermedad pero aun asi seguire adelante como el lo quizo y queria y seguire haciendo una de las cosas que mas le gustaba verme haciendo Escribir y dibujar,despues de todo que nunca hay que rendirse por mas negro que se vea el camino o la situacion no importa que tan dificil sea lo que algunos esten pasando,asi que sigan adelante y tengan una buena vida y haganlo en memoria de aquellos que talvez ya no estan o estaran.**

 **La vida es muy corta como para desaprovecharla,se despide su amigo y escritor Ryuzaki...**


	5. Una Curiosa Tarde

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Aqui Ryuzaki con una nueva actualizacion de esta historia,si ven que a veces sea irregular con los tiempos de subida es porque ando tratando de hacer capitulos mas largos y re-editando viejos,no siendo mas que tengan buena semana y ahora pasando a los reviews de la semana**

 **-AaronVS3:11 y 15 años respectivamente**

 **-FedoraForce:Me agrada que te gusten los personajes,proximante lo veras tenlo por seguro,el mejor otp de sunshine a mi parecer,y si tienes razón HonoUmi es el único canon,gracias por tu apoyo y tus animos,me recuperare tenlo por seguro**

 **-NightFlying:Lo tendras tenlo por seguro,las cosas demoraran un poco pero esa historia tiene futuro y valdra la pena,Gracias por animarme a seguir aquí,tienes razón mirar todo con la frente en alto y nunca rendirse Me seguire esforzando por traerles buenas historias que les alegren el dia.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 4:Una Curiosa Tarde

POV General

Por la puerta de aquel lugar vieron entrar a Chika y Riko,ambas venían riendo recordando cosas sobre el pasado,mientras que se dirigían a la mesa y Takeru les saludaba a ambas,Dia sentía que esa extraña tenia demasiada cercanía con su querida amiga,no sabia el porque se sentía asi pero ciertamente queria ser ella el centro de atención de su amiga y no esa pelirroja como lo pensaba ella en su mente.

-Chika:Hola Dia-chan,Takeru-kun,me disculpo si les hice esperar mucho pero venia con una vieja amiga.

-Dia:Vieja amiga?

-Chika:Si.

-Takeru:No hay problema llevamos poco tiempo aquí,por cierto como te llamas tu?-Dijo señalando a Riko-

-Riko:Mi nombre es Sakurauchi Riko,un gusto en conocerlos…

-Takeru:Ohh pero que descortez fui me llamo Takeru Kurosawa y esta chica a mi lado es mi hermana Dia Kurosawa.

-Riko:Ohh asi que esta es la amiga de la que me sueles hablar todo el tiempo-dijo esta riéndose-

-Dia:A que te refieres?

-Riko:A que le alegra tocar contigo en su banda,y salir juntas,dice que le agradan ese tipo de cosas

Atrás de ella se veía a una sonrojada Chika,la cual estaba mirando a su vieja amiga con una cara de querer matarla por haber dicho eso,por otro lado Dia se había quedado en blanco,Takeru y Riko estaban muriéndose de la risa para sus adentros,pero aquellas dos chicas salieron de su trance en cuanto se acerco otra mesera a tomar su orden a lo que las recién llegadas pidieron una malteada de fresa y un te oolong.

Despues de sacar a ambas chicas de sus trance y de que todo estuviera mas calmado se pusieron a conversar,acerca de cómo Chika había conocido a Riko y era curioso,cuando eran mas pequeños unos meses antes de que entraran a primaria Chika había estado en un concurso donde la competencia fue extremadamente reñida llegando a la final debían medir quien era mejor y ese dia se topo con una pequeña chica pelirroja con dos coletas,esta chica era toda una maestra a la hora de tocar el piano,casi que le recordaba a su tia Maki.

La pieza a interpretar era una de sus favoritas Provence no Kaze,los solos de ambas fueron impecables e iban muy a la par fue muy difícil decidir un ganador asi que los jueces aquel dia declararon que ambas merecían el primer lugar,ambas pequeñas fueron felices al saber esto,desde ese dia permanecían en contacto aunque fueran a diferentes escuelas habían comenzado una gran amistad

POV Dia:

Despues de escuchar el pasado de ambas y de ver la indirecta que Sakurauchi-san me había mandado además de ser muy buena conmigo me di cuenta de que podía obtener una gran amiga como ella además de que ella ya sabia lo que yo siento por Chika,al parecer me ayudara con ella pero por ahora debo decir que es muy relajante y feliz estar en este ambiente rodeado de personas agradables.

Pero sin embargo me di cuenta de algo muy importante,Chika-chan aquella amiga que ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria,que hemos cuidado una de la otra mutuamente,que hemos llorado y reido juntas,todas nuestras aventuras y recuerdos que hemos compartido como fui tan tonta para no darme cuenta hasta ahora de que lo que siento por ti.

Este hermoso sentimiento es amor muy probablemente sea eso,no hay otra explicación lógica a lo que siento.

Sin embargo tengo miedo de cómo puedas reaccionar si lo llegas a saber el miedo a perder tu amistad y a un posible rechazo es algo que me aterra terriblemente,puedo ser feliz y amable contigo y las personas cercanas a mi,y fría y seria con el resto,pero el perderte me destrozaría como no tienes ni idea,aun asi creo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

POV General:

Despues de un rato de risas y de anécdotas los 4 adolescentes salieron del restaurante y decidieron ir al Tokyo Skytree por algúna razón a Chika le hacia ilusión el ir allí,asi que tomaron un metro y se dirigieron al lugar,al llegar al imponente rascacielos, entraron y fueron hasta su mirador que queda en la parte mas alta,la vista de la ciudad era algo hermoso y privilegiado, el atardecer con el sol escondiéndose en el ocaso y el juego de las luces de los edificios dejarían maravillado a cualquiera por semejante espectáculo.

El pequeño grupo se tomo varias fotos,en especial una donde se veía sonreir a Chika y Dia mientras estaban pegadas y por detrás Takeru abrazaba a Chika y Riko a Dia,luego de eso ya era de noche asi que tomaron el metro de vuelta a sus hogares,para sorpresa de Dia la estación donde se bajaban todos era la misma,al llegar allí Chika tomo dirección a su hogar despidiéndose de los demás,Takeru dijo que la acompoñaria mientras que Riko dijo que ella vivía cerca de Dia,asi que le acompaño.

Por el camino ambas fueron hablando de chica y Riko le pregunto el porque se había enamorado de ella a lo que Dia le contesto que su pequeña Mikan era una persona muy amable y calida,era obstinada y se proponía a cumplir sus metas,ayudaba a los que lo necesitaran y no dejaba que abusaran de los débiles pero por sobre todo era una amiga muy especial para ella.

Riko con mirada de hermana sobreprotectora le miro con una sonrisa dándole el visto bueno a Dia,le dijo que le ayudaría a que Chika se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella,asi que con eso iniciaría la operación amorosa para conquistar a Chika,ambas chicas intercambiaron números y se despidieron al llegar a sus casas las cuales quedaban una al lado de la otra.

Por otra parte en la casa de los Kousaka…..

POV Chika:

Debo admitir que fue divertido ver a mi vieja amiga de nuevo,fue una tarde divertida con ella,con Takeru-kun y Dia-chan,pero sin embargo sentí una calidez extraña cuando Riko les conto como me sentía con respecto a mi amiga lo cual es algo confuso porque ni yo misma lo se,siento mariposas en el estomago cuando estoy junto a ella,cuando la veo sonreir o emocionarse yo también me alegro,cuando ella esta triste hago lo posible para animarla,después de todo es una de mis amistades mas preciadas desde que tengo memoria se que jugábamos juntas antes de que llegaran Kazuki y Ruby,me da risa recordar que jugábamos al rescate de la princesa siendo ella la princesa y yo su caballero mientras que Takeru-kun era el dragon,eran buenos tiempos.

Sin embargo aunque se que quiero mas que una amistad con ella,que mis sentimientos trascienden mas alla de eso tengo miedo de que ella no sienta lo mismo que yo,me dolería mucho perder su amistad por una estupidez como lo es el amor sin embargo me es difícil concentrarme en la escuela y en la música últimamente mi animo depende de ella.

Cielos no se que hare,talvez deba pedirle ayuda a Takeru-kun,pero eso sera para después siento que alguien viene.

-Kazuki:Onee-chan,llegaste no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe-dijo mientras le abrazaba-

-Chika:Lamento haber tardado pero sabes que hoy tenia que verme con mis preciadas amigas,fue una buena tarde.

-Kazuki:Lo entiendo,te divertiste?

-Chika:No creo que diversión sea la palabra mas bien seria felicidad lo que sentí por cierta persona en especial. –dijo mientras pensaba en voz alta-

-Kazuki:A que te refieres?

-Chika:A nada eres muy pequeña para entenderlo…

-Kazuki:Eres mala Onee-chan

-Chika:Ya veras –dijo mientras se lanzaba a hacerle cosquillas-

POV General

Ambas hermanas se divertían jugando mientras que desde el marco de la puerta sus madres les veian con una sonrisa y se iban después a discutir a tu habitación

-Umi:Honoka te diste cuenta de eso?

-Honoka:te refieres a lo que siente nuestra hija,cariño?

-Umi:Veo que eres mas perspicaz de lo que aparentas,pero si me refiero a eso

-Honoka:Por mi no hay problema,Dia-chan es mas que bienvenida a la familia y se que Maki-chan opinara lo mismo

-Umi:Yo tampoco me opongo,pero Nico-chan…..Ya sabes como es ella de sobreprotectora con su familia.

-Honoka:Lo se nuestra hija lo tendrá difícil con su suegrita –dijo mientras reia-

-Umi:Debemos apoyarla pase lo que pase,después de todo no quiero volver a ver que alguien pase por lo que tu pasaste con Kira-san,se que es cosa del pasado pero es para evitarle un mal trago a nuestra hija.

-Honoka:Bueno tienes razón, pero tendremos que ser discretas para aconsejarla, no cometer el error de nuestras madres, de solo recordarlo me dan vergüenza.

 **Despues de eso ambas madres se fueron a dormir mientras que un nuevo dia llegaría pronto,habrían varias sorpresas como el translado de Riko a Otonokizaka o que Umi fuera informada de que su hermana mandaria a su sobrina también allí lo cual le hacia pensar si ella si habría madurado,por otra parte en un avión se veía como una pelirubia miraba expectante su llegada a la ciudad desde el aire y como una peliazul termina de llenar su formato de ingreso a** **Otonokizaka,ciertamente este seria un curioso año escolar para todos.**

 **-Proximo Capitulo:Kazuki la Mejor Dibujante**


	6. Kazuki La Mejor Dibujante

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Lamento haber desaparecido por un tiempo pase por unas semanas difíciles,finalmente la enfermedad le gano a mi padre quien lucho hasta el final,pero murió,su funeral fue hecho y estoy superando poco a poco el duelo para seguir adelante,volveré al ritmo normal y ahora tendrán actualización de la historia de Honoka y del HonoUmi y mañana otro capitulo de la princesa de cristal,tengan una buena noche.**

 **Ahora pasando a los reviews de la semana:**

 **-AaronVS3:Gracias me agrada ver que te gustara,Si pronto tomara forma,los planes para ella pronto serán vistos,Riko y Takeru serán unos personajes recurrentes aquí,al igual que You y Ruby.**

 **-FedoraForce:Las cosas seguirán mejorando aun mas,y si desearle suerte a Chika ya que puede que sobreviva o muera en el intento,Nico es muy sobreprotectora.**

 **-NightFlying:Si sera difícil de verdad,aquí lo tienes,las razones de mi demora se explicaron arriba ya**

 **-Rox:Gracias por el halago,soy digno de que me leas aunque gustes de otro ship,Me alegrara verte por aquí.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 5:Kazuki La Mejor Dibujante

POV General

Los días pasaban, mientras Chika se preparaba para un emocionante nuevo comienzo Kazuki por su parte se alistaba para un concurso que pronto tendría lugar en su escuela, él mejor haciendo un dibujo seria premiado con un viaje al estudio de animación de Shaft,algo lo cual le hacia mucha ilusión a nuestra pequeña Kousaka,la cual se prometió a si misma que daría lo mejor de si misma.

-Kazuki:Muy bien ya tengo todo listo para ir,le dire a mama que me ire,con Sayuri y Masaru.

En eso su hermana entro a su cuarto y le dio un gran abrazo…

-Chika:Suerte mi pequeña imouto,se que ganaras esa competencia.

-Kazuki:Suerte a ti también hermana en tu dia de hoy.

-Chika:Bueno me voy yendo,me esperan unos amigos abajo.

-Kazuki:Dia-Oneechan?

-Chika:Si y Takeru junto con Riko y You,me voy ten un buen dia.

Luego de eso Kazuki ya estaba lista,bajo a desayunar como siempre y Umi le dio un beso en su frente deseándole suerte,luego esta salio por la puerta y se fue caminando con su amigo y amiga,hasta tomar un tren que los dejaría cerca de su escuela,al llegar el dia comenzó normal con unas palabras de animo del director para los eventos extracurriculares que habrían durante esa semana.

Kazuki estaba lista para enfrentarse a los mejores dibujantes de su escuela, sabia que no debía de descuidarse ni un momento o podría perder, así que se calmo y pensó que talvez llevaría a su hermana si ganaban,a su lado sus amigos y amigas le miraban dándole animos.

El verdadero momento estaba a punto de empezar…..

-POV Kazuki:

Estoy lista, frente al salón de arte apenas entre empezara el verdadero desafio,pero tengo confianza y el apoyo de las personas que amo así que se que todo saldrá bien,tomo asiento frente a la pizarra,hay una hoja colocada sobre esta y veo como los demás de diferentes cursos y clases se sientan y miran las suyas también, el maestro nos mira y dice que gane el mejor.

Las cosas acababan de empezar, así que empecé por dibujar lentamente un gran escenario con una flor como suelo, un cielo con nubes bastante realista se me da fácil el hacer eso, y luego empecé a dibujar a mis mamas de jóvenes, con los trajes que recuerdo haberles visto en el video de su ultimo concierto, les hice sus ojos y sus facciones tal cual y como se veian en ese video, y sus trajes asi que procedí a colorearlas con un oleo lentamente aplicando diferentes capas de colores hasta que obtuve el resultado que esperaba, ahora seguía dibujar a Tía Maki y Tía Nico, eso fue mas fácil aunque tuve un poco de problemas con los ojos de Tía Maki pero nada de que preocuparse, terminando de colorearlas empecé a dibujar a un extremo de la hoja mi firma y el signo de u's y pinte ambas de rosado, estando satisfecha con lo que hice, le di los toques finales y tome un respiro entregándole el dibujo al examinador mientras que algunos todavía seguían en los suyos.

Luego salimos del aula y media hora después el maestro llamo a tres de nosotros mientras los demás observaban dándose felicitaciones de haberse esforzado, el maestro nombro a mi compañero de 3ro como el segundo puesto y a mi compañera de clase como la tercera, después de una pausa me nombro como la primera como la ganadora y me dijo que el dibujo era una representación fantástica y exacta del ultimo concierto de u's.

El sabia sobre quienes eran mis madres, lo supo una vez que fue a darme clases a mi hogar y guardo el secreto, sin embargo le parecía curioso que alguien como yo siendo hija de ellas fuera mejor dibujando que bailando, pero eso se arreglaría con el tiempo supongo, volviendo al tema me entrego la medalla y el premio dos pases al estudio de Shaft.

El día termino bien con felicitaciones de mis amigos y amigas volví a casa y al llegar me esperaba una sorpresa.

POV General:

Honoka y Umi habían arreglado todo cuando el maestro Takeshi les había llamado así que luego de tener listo un gran pastel con un letrero de felicidades y llamar a Chika,las Kousaka esperaron la llegada de Kazuki y al oír la puerta apagaron la luz, cuando ella cruzo por el marco de la cocina y encendió la luz.

-Familia Kousaka: Felicidades Kazuki!

-Kazuki: Gracias mamas,Chika-Oneechan

-Chika:Sabia que lo lograrías después de todo eres mi querida hermanita.

-Umi:Te molestaría mostrarnos la obre que te hizo ganadora?

-Honoka:Si queremos verla pequeña mia.

-Kazuki:Esta bien.

Después de sacar el dibujo y mostrárselo a ellas,Honoka y Umi empezaron a llorar, sus hijas se preocuparon pero estas dos les dijeron que se calmaran que estaban llorando de felicidad que eso les traía recuerdos felices y Chika sabia de sobre el porque de esos motivos, así que todas se abrazaron prometiendo que siempre serian felices y nunca estarían tristes.

Como siempre dicen que los padres se parecen a sus hijos, físicamente puede que sea cierto, pero en inteligencia y cualidades es algo completamente a parte que desarrollan dependiendo de los gustos y pasiones de cada uno,no hay felicidad mas grande para un padre y una madre que ver a sus hijos triunfar y ser felices en las metas que se proponen.

Ese era el sentimiento que tenían Honoka y Umi el dia de Hoy,una felicidad desbordante por tener una familia tan hermosa como esta, de camino a una cena especial ya venían los padres de ambas y el hermano y hermana de Umi,junto con Yukiho y la sobrina de Umi,seria una divertida noche en familia.

Por su parte Kazuki,estaba feliz de su premio y juro que algún dia llegaría a ser una gran animadora 2D Y 3D y talvez si le quedaba tiempo libre una Idol como lo fueron sus madres en el pasado, se lo prometió y desde el fondo de su corazón sabia que cumpliría ese deseo.

 **Proximo Capitulo:La Prima de Chika-chan**


	7. La Prima de Chika-chan

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,ustedes son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo y me alegra ver que apoyen mi trabajo,el dia de mañana habrá una actualización de La Princesa de Cristal y en estos días posiblemente vuelva esa historia de Naruto que deje abandonada.**

 **Ahora pasando a las Reviews:**

 **-Marlon:Me gusta que te encante**

 **-FedoraForce:Si me inspire por haber visto el final live hace unos días,si probablemente en el pasado el profesor era un fan como nosotros, gracias por el apoyo colega,claro que si seguiremos adelante.**

 **-AaronVS3:Me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **-Rox:Si tienes razón eso sale en el final live,si es inexplicable pero es un lindo sentimiento, Gracias por animarme y apoyarme, tranquila aunque pase por una situación difícil saldré adelante eso tenlo por seguro.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 6:La Prima de Chika-chan

POV General:

Un nuevo dia de clases estaba a punto de comenzar,Chika se preparaba para salir,hoy iba sola a la escuela ya que se le había hecho,de camino a la escuela se encontró con Riko y Dia,las cuales le dijeron que Takeru se había adelantado ya que debía encargarse de unas cosas al ser el representante de su clase.

Pero entonces vieron algo raro,en un árbol había una chica peliazul de ojos morados con el uniforme de Otonokizaka observándoles de forma curiosa todass se le quedaron mirando extrañadas menos Chika,la peliazul al ver a Chika salto del árbol y al caer se golpeo un poco,pero la miro detenidamente como observando cada parte de ella con detalle,lo cual genero celos en Dia pero luego esa chica se acerco a abrazarla y le dijo:

-Yoshiko:Hola Chika-nee

-Chika:Yoshiko-chan veo que has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos,como esta mi tia?

-Yoshiko:Ella te manda saludos y a Tia Umi y Kazuki también.

-Chika:Ya veo es bueno verte pero que haces aquí?

-Yoshiko:Mama me ha transladado a la escuela a la que asistias,dijo que queria que pasara mas tiempo contigo.

-Chika:Me alegra tenerte aquí,no se el motivo de eso pero bueno de ahora en adelante seremos compañeras al parecer.

Detrás de ellas dos Dia y Riko observaban en silencio la discusión de las otras dos esperando a poder decir algo,ya que era una sorpresa para ellas saber que Chika tenia una prima,pues nunca les había comentado nada de eso,Riko le había caído bien a Yoshiko y ambas intercambiaron sus teléfonos,Yoshiko le dijo a su prima que le mostrara la escuela a lo que fueron corriendo dejando a una sonrojada y fantasiosa Riko y a una muy celosa y enojada Dia.

-Chika:Espera Yoshiko-chan no vayas tan rápido

-Yoshiko:Tonterias este angel caído tiene el derecho de ver el hogar de su nuevo culto.

-Chika:Ya veo(Otra vez con eso,parece que ella no ha cambiado nada)

-Yoshiko:Asi que este lugar, tiene un árbol tan enorme como este, será bueno para dormir un poco.

-Chika:Debo recordarte que en parte te pusieron en mi clase para que te vigile, ya sabes para que no te escapes.

-Yoshiko:Moo eres mala Chika-nee.

-Chika:Si,si lo que digas….

Mientras eso ocurria Dia y Riko llegaban a la escuela topándose con You y Hanamaru saludando a ambas,Dia le pregunto si había visto a Takeru a lo que esta le dijo que el se encontraba en una reunión del consejo estudiantil, ella al escuchar esto corrió tan rápido como podía, si ya de por si recibiría un regaño por tardarse, si faltaba la presidenta la mataría por no asistir.

Asi que se despidió de sus amigas y siguió su camino,por su parte Riko se quedo hablando con You y Maru:

POV Riko:

Después de ver como Dia se iba a atender las cosas del consejo, decidí caminar un poco con las hermanas Hoshizora,eramos buenas amigas You-chan siempre sabe que hacer y anima a todos,Maru si bien es un poco tímida tiene un gran corazón y un fuerte deseo de ayudar a los demás,ambas fueron hablando conmigo de cómo sus madres se habían conocido y de la relación que tenían ellas con la familia Kousaka,asi que después de una breve explicación obtuve las respuestas que buscaba.

Cosas como que las madres de algunas de ellas habían sido unas importantes idols de jóvenes y que gracias a ella existía el Love Live tal y como lo conocemos,el tiempo que duraron separadas desde la ultima vez que se vieron y como algunas de ellas conocían a Chika y Dia desde que eran pequeñas,mas las reuniones de sus madres para los cumpleaños y festividades.

Por el camino vi como Chika y su prima Yoshiko estaban en el árbol de la escuela,decidi ir allí a saludarlas, y luego nos pusimos a hablar, entre otras cosas le pregunte a Yoshiko que en que clase quedaría, para mi sorpresa dijo que en la nuestra, lo cual no me explicaba pero sentía una inmensa y satisfactoria sensación de felicidad por dentro de mi.

 **-En otro lado de Otonokizaka-**

POV Dia:

Este día no ha sido muy bueno que digamos, primero recibí una reprimenda de la presidenta y ahora que tengo un tiempo libre no encuentro a nadie por ninguna parte,y ahora que debería hacer? En eso veo como mi hermano se acerca a mi.

-Takeru:Nee-chan quieres ir a ver a Chika?

-Dia:Por supuesto que si,eso no se pregunta tontito.

-Takeru:Bueno supongo que puedes tener razón en eso, pero ciertamente me es curioso ver que tu corazón se diera cuenta de lo que sientes hasta ahora.

-Dia:Eso no es de tu incumbencia,mi vida amorosa es privada, mía y solo mia desu wa.

-Takeru:Solo trato de ayudarte a darte cuenta de eso, antes de que sea tarde y alguien mas te la quite.

Guarde silencio,aunque no me guste admitirlo mi hermano es sabio y tiene razón debo dejar mi timidez y porte orgulloso de lado o puedo perder a la persona mas importante que tengo en mi vida, supongo que debo de hablar con Riko-san y pedirle que me ayude con ella,sin embargo oigo ruido y risas, al llegar veo como Chika estaba sobre Yoshiko y queda sobre ella con ambas sonrojadas.

Eso fue suficiente para mi,sentí un dolor horrible en mi pecho salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, mientras sentía como lagrimas caían de mis ojos,queria estar sola y desaparecer no queria creer que lo que vi estaba pasando, es que acaso había sido demasiado lenta….

Ahora Chika-chan esta con ella y nunca ocurrirá algo mas entre nosotras,es horrible esta sensación pero no se como detenerla,me duele mucho….

Quizas debería rendirme…..

-Flashback Unos minutos antes-

Chika,Yoshiko y Riko se encontraban jugando a piedra, papel o tijera y la que iba ganando era Riko,asi que al llegar a la ultima roca Chika hizo un movimiento de un personaje que vio en un anime pero le salio mal cayendo encima de su prima y quedando en una posición muy comprometedora para ambas, lo ultimo que pudo ver Chika fue a una Dia con ojos llorosos que salía corriendo..

-Takeru:Ve por ella Chika,te alcanzaremos…

-Chika:Gracias Takeru-kun..

-Takeru:No hay de que,ahora ve y confiesale a la idiota de mi hermana lo que sientes.

-Fin del Flashback-

POV General:

Chika corria tan rápido como le daban las piernas, pero no encontraba a Dia por ningún lado de la escuela, así que decidió salir, un recuerdo de ambas de pequeñas riendo vino a su mente asi que recordó un posible lugar donde podría estar ella, el parque cerca de su casa que ambas frecuentaban desde que eran pequeñas sus madres siempre las traían allí.

Despues de tomar un bus y llegar busco por todo el parque y no veía nada hasta que recordó que había un túnel en el que ambas solian esconderse,asi que al acercarse allí la vio,se sentía mal con ella misma,veía a una triste y afligida Dia con los ojos llorosos mirándola con tristeza…

-Dia:Que haces aquí no deberías estar con Yoshiko-dijo de manera cortante..

-Chika:Ahh te refieres a eso,escucha lo siento fue un accidente me empujaron y cai sobre ella.

-Dia:Si y yo naci ayer se nota como te sonrojaste al verla, así que vete con ella no quiero verte mas..

-Chika:Moo Dia-chan no seas tan cabeza hueca tonta, sabes nunca crei reunir el valor para decirte esto ahora pero….

-Dia:Pero?

-Chika:Te he amado desde esa vez que dijiste que mi música era hermosa, hemos tenido una larga y preciosa amistad me has hecho feliz y yo a ti, al principio pensaba que cada vez que te veía no entendía el porque me sentía feliz si tu lo estabas o si iba a animarte si no lo estabas….

Ahora lo entiendo eso era amor es lo que siento por ti para serte sincera me vuelvo loca y mi corazón empieza a latir como loco cuando estoy contigo, el calor de tus manos es agradable y eres una amable y gentil chica.

-Dia:Chika….-chan…. – dijo con los ojos llorosos pero tenia una sonrisa sincera en su rostro…

-Chika:Como ponerlo de manera sencilla quiero que seas mi querida y amada novia, estar juntas para toda la vida y nunca dejarte ir, así que Nishikino Dia quieres ser mi novia?

-Dia:Como se que no estas jugando conmigo y que esto no es…..

Dia había silenciado por un casto e inexperto beso de Chika a ella, ambas eran inexpertas se sentía también el sabor de ambas era algo irresistible para las dos, el beso duro un poco mas hasta que ya no tuvieron aire, se detuvieron y se miraron sonrojadas pero alegres..

Veian como se acercaban Takeru,Riko y Yoshiko,asi que Dia le pregunto que quien o que era ella.

-Chika:Moo Dia-chan,no me dejaste decirte ella es mi prima.

-Dia:Tu prima, pero si no se parecen tanto?

-Chika:Es que salió mas a tía Umi,su madre es mi tía.

-Dia:Ya veo, supongo que las juzgue mal, les debo una disculpa…

-Chika:Puedes dejar eso para después por ahora lo importante es disfrutar del momento..

 **El amor ese hermoso sentimiento que conecta los corazones de las personas,tiene formas curiosas y extrañas de manifestarse, es inexplicable describirlo con palabras salvo que te hace querer dar tu vida o proteger a esa persona por el resto de tu vida,es un sentímiento que hace que desbordes felicidad y que te sientas capaz de lograrlo todo….**

 **Básicamente eso seria el amor….**

 **Y esta confesión de amor, seria el inicio de una hermosa relación….**

 **La Descendencia de las Kousaka empieza a florecer…..**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Crisis Amorosa de una Pianista**


	8. Crisis Amorosa De Una Pianista

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,ustedes son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo y me alegra ver que apoyen mi trabajo,En estos días tendrán algo muy especial para ustedes,ya lo verán.**

 **Ahora pasando a las Reviews:**

 **-Marlon:Si asi es otro capitulo bueno.**

 **-FedoraForce:Si ChikaDia God Tier,y este cap sera el inicio del Yohariko**

 **-Rox:Si se le confesaron xd,si eres seguidora del ship se que te gustara**

 **-NightFlying:Si por fin el besto ship,no tranquilo eso es de las otras historias esta es la cara bonita y romántica de una historia,Pues sigue siendo la Ruby Canon pero con ligeros cambios y si lo es pero aun no le he dado su protagonismo pero pronto lo tendrá,si aquí te dejo el de hoy espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **-AaronVS3:Si ver como avanza su relación y vida y ver como seguirá la vida de Kazuki.**

 **-YRZY:No,gracias a ti por leerla y que te guste,pues esa explicación es que aunque sea adoptada y la hermana de Umi(mama de yoshiko) si sea familiar directo, aunque si le encontrarías similitudes con Kazuki,no importa que sea adoptada aun asi se tratan como familia, espero que hayas podido entender ese enredo.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 7:Crisis Amorosa de Una Pianista

POV General:

Unas horas después al final de la jornada,Riko vio muy alegres y juntas a sus amigas Chika y Dia y se alegro al parecer no había tenido que intervenir tanto para que su plan tuviese éxito,a la salida el grupo espero a las demás y los demás ese dia Takeru les presentaría a sus amigos, Estaban reunidos Chika,Dia,Riko,Yoshiko,You,Takeru,Ruby,Hanamaru.

-Riko:Quienes son?

-Yoshiko:Es verdad jamas los había visto.

-Dia:Espera ustedes,hace mucho que no los veíamos….

-Chika:Es cierto,desde ese dia que mi hermanita cumplio un año..

-You:Son los hijos de tia Eli verdad?

-Hanamaru:Creo que si hermana.

-Ruby:el chico se parece mucho a tia Eli

-Takeru:Amigo mio es bueno verte de vuelta.

Frente a ellos estaban los Ayase mayores,desde aquel dia del cumpleaños no se habían vuelto a ver,pues Eli y su familia tuvieron que irse por 10 años,Nozomi se quedo con las pequeñas en japon ya que no queria cambiarlos de ambiente tan rápido además serian buenas amigas de Kazuki,mientras que Eli y su hermana Alisa se fueron con los mayores.

Durante ese tiempo estuvieron viviendo y estudiando en Moscu,recientemente Eli había terminado sus asuntos hace 3 semanas,y ellos habían llegado hace 2 semanas asi que se tuvieron que volver a adaptar a su vida aquí,no había sido fácil pues perdieron parte de su aprendizaje de japonés y como se la pasaban con su abuelo se les daba mas el ruso asi que tendían a usar mas palabras en ruso que en japonés.

Dejando eso de lado Koushiro era un calco idéntico de Eli,solo que con facciones mas masculinas que lo hacían ver apuesto, tenia un pelo morado desordenado, ojos azules, era alto como de 1,70 tenia puesto un abrigo negro con un pantalón gris y unos zapatos negros, por otra parte estaba Sanya quien era una mezcla entre Nozomi y Eli tenia un largo cabello rubio recogido en una trenza llevan a una boina morada en su cabeza, tenia ojos verdes, era de baja estatura y tenia un busto mas grande que su madre, tenia un vestido blanco con un abrigo morado y unas zapatillas moradas también.

-Koushiro:Hola viejo amigo…

-Takeru:Supongo que tuvieron un buen viaje no es asi?

-Koushiro:Podria decirse que si,pero les contare los demás detalles en el camino.

-Takeru:Si tranquilo no hay problema.

-Dia:Sanya veo que has cambiado mucho.

-Chika:Es cierto,Dia-chan tiene razón..

-Sanya:pri-vyet Chika,pri vyet Dia(Hola Chika,Hola Dia)saben desde esa ultima vez que las vi les he extrañado mucho.

-Dia:Y nosotras a ti,no es asi Chika-chan.

-Chika:Si hacer travesuras no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Sanya:Spasiba…Oh eso significa Gracias..

-Chika:Ahora el grupo vuelve a estar completo,estoy seguro de que mi hermanita estará feliz de verte.

-Sanya:La pequeña Kazuki?

-Dia:Si,aunque ya no es tan pequeña como antes,y es una gran artista con el dibujo asi como tu…

-Sanya:Bueno tendre que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Despues de las presentaciones,saludos y reencuentros,todos tomaron el camino a casa,las Hoshizora volvieron a casa,Takeru y Ruby volvieron a casa acompañados de Koushiro,Chika volvió a su casa acompañada de Dia y Sanya y Yoshiko al llegar Honoka y Umi les recibieron alegres,por su parte Riko llego a su casa toco un poco el piano para relajarse ya que estaba nerviosa pero no podía saber el porque de eso.

POV Riko:

Estoy feliz por haber logrado que mi querida amiga, haya alcanzado el amor,pero sin embargo, su prima se me hizo una persona muy interesante, se nota que es amable y una buena persona que ayuda a los demás, también me atrae esa parte de ella cuando se cree un ángel caído y como dice que somos sus sirvientes o pequeños demonios creo que era,para serles sincera es gracioso ver los pucheros que hace o como se sonroja cuando alguien la molesta.

Es muy linda…..

Ehh espera?

Que estoy pensando,bueno no negare que me agrada pero no puedo tener ese tipo de pensamientos…

Es decir acaso no puedo estar enamorada de una chica tan hermosa como ella?

-Que dices sabes que no podemos tener ese tipo de pensamientos talvez ella no sienta lo mismo que nosotras-

De que hablas claro que ella debe sentirlo….

-No Riko debemos pensar lógicamente,es decir eres hermosa,una excelente pianista pero admitelo eres una yurista de closet,crees que se enamoraría de alguien como tu-

Eso no importa ella no tiene porque saberlo,no es como si se fuera a dar cuenta o a enterar de esto…

La verdad es que esos ojos morados son demasiado hipnotizantes,y esos carnosos labios como quisiera probarles…

Sentir ese sabor y besarla frenéticamente….

-Dios pero que estas pensando Riko,debería prohibirte el leer ese tipo de doujins-

Quiero ser la pequeña súcubo de Tsushima-chan…

-Porfavor escuchate a ti misma creo que ya perdiste la razón-

Yoshiko-chan creo que te amo,no tiene sentido negar o confundir lo que siento,parece ser que estoy enamorada de ti y ahora que hare?

-Mientras tanto en otro lado-

POV General:

Despues de la visita de las chicas,de recordar viejas anécdotas y de que Chika y Dia le dijeran a las Kousaka y Sanya que eran pareja y su respectiva felicitación la Nishikino y la Ayase volvieron a sus casas,Chika paso un tiempo con su prima hasta que recordaron que debían ir a dormir,asi que ambas se despidieron,pero al llegar a su cuarto,ponerse el pijama y acostarse Yoshiko no pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

POV Yoshiko:

Ah Riko-chan es una buena amiga de mi prima, fui una tonta al pensar que ese porte serio de ella me haría difícil el relacionarme con ella pero por el contrario es buena persona,algo tímida y seria pero amable, por primera vez puedo estar en una escuela en la que puedo ser yo misma sin que me juzguen por mi forma de ser, creo que a Riko-chan le pareció tierna mi forma de ser.

-Vamos Yoshiko,sabes que Lily seria una perfecta angel para nosotras-

Yohane ahora no es momento de que estes aquí..

-Que? Acaso me sacaras de aquí?

No puedo ya me he acostumbrado a ti,a que te refieres con lo que dijiste.

-Seria una gran aliada para tomar el control de este mundo,piénsalo reinar juntas las dos-

Porfavor no creo que ella nos acepte cuando te conozca…

Para serte sincera me da miedo que se aleje de mi..

-Vamos se valiente querida Yoshiko,te dare todo el poder de mi grimorio para que puedas triunfar en tu objetivo-

No se que sea esto que siento pero lo que si se es que solo me pasa con Riko-chan.

-Es amor querida camarada de las sombras-

Amor?

-Si-

Entonces parece que talvez me esta empezando a gustar Riko-chan,pero tendre que pedirle ayuda a Chika-nee,ella la conoce mas que nosotras,puede ser de gran ayuda.

-Bien el plan empieza ahora,hacer que Lily caiga en nuestros brazos-

Puede que sea amor entonces,bien no me rendire juro que me ganare el cariño y amor de Riko-chan y asi no estare sola nunca mas...

 **Proximo capitulo:Un Brillante Acontecimiento**


	9. Un Brillante Acontecimiento

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que les haya gustado la nueva historia que publique,probablemente en un dia o dos tengan actualización de la historia de Honoka,por ahora os dejo el capitulo de hoy**

 **Ahora pasando a las Reviews:**

 **-Fedora Force:Si hay mucha tensión entre ambas pero no saben como explicarlo y Yohane y la Riko(Consciencia) son personalidades aparte de las originales,deberías pasar el link para leerla,me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo,si tendrán gran relevancia y quizás hayan sacado algo de sus madres,si tengo varios ases bajo la manga.**

 **-Rox:Pronto lo hara.**

 **-YRZY:Gracias por el apoyo,pronto las veras en acción**

 **-Marlon:Pues sera de pensar recuerda,esto es como mas calmado y tierno y familiar,además de aquí todas las de la nueva generación apenas tienen 14 o 15 años,no me pidas eso de momento we.**

 **-AaronVS3:Pronto lo veras,si estas dos son yuristas de closet xd**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 8:Un Brillante Acontecimiento

POV General:

Era un nuevo dia de escuela,muchas cosas importantes habían pasado en los últimos días,el inicio del nuevo periodo de clase,la llegada de Riko,la aparición de Yoshiko,la oficialización de la relación de Chika y Dia,el retorno de los Ayase y el lado yurista de Lily y Yoshiko,el dia de hoy dos nuevas estudiantes llegarían a Otonokizaka.

Todo tenia pinta de que seria un dia de escuela común como cualquier otro de no ser porque un helicóptero aterrizo a la entrada de la escuela y de el se bajo una chica rubia de ojos amarillos con el uniforme de otonokizaka esta chica era Mari Ohara,venia de una prestigiosa familia de Uchiura y detrás de ella venia su amiga de la infancia una hermosa chica de pelo morado en una coleta con un cuerpo envidiable se llamaba Kanan Matsuura.

Ambas chicas se ganaron las miradas de todos los chicos y chicas por igual,los chicos querían pedirles que salieran con ellas al igual que algunas chicas y otras querían hacerse sus amigas ya fuera por curiosidad o interés ambas chicas fueron amables pero les pidieron que les dejaran su espacio para conocer la escuela,las dos se dirigieron hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil y se toparon con que la presidenta estaba muy ocupada asi que le pidió a Dia que era la Vicepresidenta.

Que hiciera el papeleo de las chicas y luego les mostrara en que clase quedarían ellas,además de mostrarles las escuela asi que las 3 chicas partieron juntas:

-Dia:Mucho gusto sean bienvenidas a Otonokizaka soy Kurosawa Dia o la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Mari:Hello Im Mari mi padre es italo-americano y mi madre es japonesa,soy nueva en esta ciudad pero se que me gustara y que tu Dia-san seras mi amiga.

-Kanan:Espera Mari,no ahuyentes a nuestra acompañante….

-Mari:Moo Kanan-chan aguafiestas..

-Kanan:No lo soy, pero deja que Dia-san nos muestre la escuela y nuestra clase.

-Mari:Esta bien…

Luego de eso Dia,les dijo que estarían en la clase 1-2 y que la delegada de su clase era Sanya, después de mostrarles su salón les enseño los pasillos y jardines de la escuela y la azotea donde Dia se emociono contando la historia del surgimiento de u's.

Despues de eso las dejo solas mientras que se encargaba de unas cosas que le había pedido la presidenta,Mari y Kanan se dirigieron al comedor y cada una tomo un yakisoba y se sentaron a comer en una de las sillas, después de un rato comiendo voltearon debido al ruido y se toparon con que Riko y Yoshiko estaban discutiendo mientras al lado de el se veía a Dia y Chika como unas tortolitas enamoradas ignorando a las otras dos mientras se decían palabras cursis.

A Mari se le hizo interesante y junto con Kanan se sentaron en la mesa de las chicas:

-Mari:Hello soy Mari y ella es Kanan somos nuevas estudiantes aquí..

-Riko:Un gusto soy Sakurauchi Riko de la clase 1-1 y soy pianista

-Yoshiko:Yo soy la angel caída Yohane y estoy en la misma clase que ellas

-Chika:Yo soy Kousaka Chika y soy la representante de mi clase y amiga de la infancia de Dia-chan.

-Kanan:Dia….

-Mari:Chan?

Las dos chicas se empezaron a reír de Dia, la seria chica en realidad era una tierna y alegre persona pero que al parecer solo era así con su amiga cercana. Pero viendo como se comportaban al parecer eran algo mas pero como recién se estaban haciendo amigas prefirieron no decir nada y quedarse calladas.

Despues de conocer un poco mas a las chicas supieron de sus familias de que eran profesionales destacables en sus trabajos de sus hermanos o hermanas de la historia de la escuela y de cómo sus madres la salvaron entre otras cosas,además de decirle que algunas de ellas se conocían desde que eran pequeñas.

También Chika y Dia les dijeron que eran pareja a las demás, recibieron apoyo y felicitaciones de ellas y luego se pusieron a hablar de la vida de sus nuevas amigas como que ambas se conocían desde pequeñas y venían de Uchiura,de que los padres de Kanan eran unos buceadores aventureros y de cómo tenían una tienda para la gente que gustaba de practicarlo, por su parte Mari les dijo que su papa era un ítalo-americano que fue a Japón y abrió su propia cadena hotelera volviéndose muy rico y famoso, luego se enamoro de la madre de Mari y pues aquí estaban.

-Dia: Veo que tienen una historia interesante de su vida y de sus familias pero como se conocieron?

-Mari: Veras eso es un poco curioso y gracioso…je..je..je…

-Kanan:Diselo Mari

Mari le conto a las chicas que debido al trabajo de su padre siempre estaba sola en casa y se sentía triste y aburrida, un dia decidió salir sola a la playa e intento nadar por su cuenta fallando pensó que moriría ahogada pero una hermosa chica peli azulada le había salvado la vida esa era Kanan y por siempre estuvo agradecida con ella, luego del susto ambas frecuentaban ese lugar y se hicieron amigas.

Kanan añadió también que Mari le había ayudado cuando su padre enfermo temporalmente y que gracias a eso le habían salvado de algo grave, además de que ambas solían practicar buceo y de vez en cuando iban a los Karaoke a cantar, y de cómo estudiaron un tiempo allí hasta que sus madres decidieron mandarlas aquí a pedido de una vieja amiga de ambas .

-En otro lugar-

Honoka se preparaba para volver a casa, pues había recibido una llamada sorpresa de su querida Umi diciéndole que le aguardaba algo especial en cuanto llegara a casa, así que como pudo tomo sus cosas, se despidió de su jefe y se fue en su auto de vuelta, al llegar vio que todo estaba apagado y había un rastro de rosas hasta su habitación donde se topo con una Umi la cual solo tenia puesto ese viejo vestido que usaron cuando cantaron Start:Dash,Honoka al ver eso no aguanto mas y pues digamos que las cosas se pusieron muy románticas y calientes…..


	10. La Reunion De La Familia Kousaka

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que les haya gustado la nueva historia que publique,probablemente en unas horas o un dia tengan actualización de la historia del ChikaDia,por ahora os dejo el capitulo de hoy**

 **Ahora pasando a las Reviews:**

 **-YRZY:Si asi es esta historia sera asi,sin nada violento o subido de tono,si asi es,talvez la veas muy pronto o a alguna de sus hijas o hijo.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 9:La Reunion de Familia Kousaka

POV General:

Despues de una caliente y salvaje noche que revivio la pasión entre Honoka y Umi,las dos se fueron a dormir,lo cual fue curioso ya que al llegar Chika a casa acompañada de su ahora novia Dia se encontraron con que Kazuki estaba dormida en una de las bancas del jardín,se acercaron lentamente y le despertaron preguntándole que porque se encontraba allí,a lo que la pequeña les dijo que había llegado hace 3 horas y nadie le había respondido a su llamado a la puerta solo escucho ruidos extraños,Chika y Dia sonrojadas y avergonzadas de tan solo pensarlo se imaginaban el porque.

-Dia:Bueno Kazuki ya que hemos llegado,te ayudaremos a entrar verdad Chika-chan?

-Chika:Ehh si,dejale este trabajo a tu Oneechan…

-Kazuki:Enserio?

-Chika:Si asi es pequeña hermana mia

-Dia:Muy bien Chika-chan estas lista a la cuenta de 3 empuja

-Chika:Lista

Y asi ambas chicas empujaron forzando la puerta trasera, logrando entrar con éxito,le dijeron a Kazuki que les esperase en la sala sentada en el sillón mientras que ellas miraban si había alguien mas en casa, al subir todo estaba normal o al menos eso parecía hasta que encontraron entreabierta la puerta del cuarto de Honoka y Umi y les gano la curiosidad y entraron.

Dentro del cuarto se veian las prendas de Honoka tiradas por todo el suelo, al igual que dos pares de bragas y un vestido que Dia lo reconoció como el usado por Umi en su primera presentación de Start:Dash,luego vieron a Honoka y Umi a medio cubrir por las sabanas dormidas asi que decidieron retirarse en silencio de la habiracion seria muy difícil para ambas sacar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Luego de volver a bajar ambas e ignorar lo ocurrido Dia se ofreció para preparar algo de comer para las 5 pues mientras ellas despertaban no tendrían que comer y de paso mataba dos pájaros de un tiro preparando comida para sus suegras eso le anotaría puntos, pero rápidamente fue detenida por su novia diciéndole que ella cocinaría a lo que esta se negó diciendo que ella se encargaría y en medio de la discusión intervino Kazuki diciendo que porque no lo hacían las dos..

Así que ambas se pusieron a cocinar ayudándose mutuamente, Dia tomo unos tomates y varias especias y demás cosas, tomo una olla con agua y empezó a preparar una sopa de tomate, por su parte Chika empezó a preparar algo tomando unos fideos,cebolla,salsas,otras verduras, un poco de cerdo en la sarten y con un poco de paciencia el resultado fue pasta de Yakisoba,luego entre las dos se pusieron a preparar un pastel hecho de matcha y como un toque final un te de oolong.

-Chika: Listo, todo quedo estupendo

-Dia: Asi es y lo mejor es que quedo delicioso

-Chika: en especial lo tuyo amor mío serás una buena esposa

-Dia: Chika-chan no lo digas tan alto tu hermana podría oírnos

-Kazuki: Escuchar que?

-Dia: Nada, nada verdad Chika-chan?

-Chika: Si así es no es nada,Kazuki-imouto,siéntate tu plato ya esta servido así que disfruta de la comida por cuenta nuestra.

Después de eso Kazuki empezó a degustar la sopa de tomate y luego probo la pasta con el te y por ultimo el pastel de Matcha,le parecio delicioso lo hecho por sus Oneechan como le decía a Dia también ya que la consideraba como parte de la familia, luego de eso y mientras que las otras dos se habían sentado a comer por la escalera bajaron Umi y Honoka, saludando a sus hijas y a Dia,a lo que las jóvenes les dijeron que se sentasen que ellas les habían hecho la cena a ellas y como una familia se sentaron a comer todas juntas, discutieron de cómo había sido la jornada de cada una,Kazuki les hizo reir por una discusión tonta que había tenido con Sayuri,en cuanto a Chika les dijo que la había pasado bien con su prima y a propósito de eso les conto que ella llegaría un poco tarde ya que Riko le estaba ayudando con una tarea, Dia les dijo que había tenido mucho papeleo en el consejo estudiantil.

Y en eso cuando ya les iban a contar el regreso de los Ayase,fueron bombardeadas con la pregunta de que eran ambas, a lo que ambas tomaron confianza y dijeron:

-Chika/Dia: Somos novias!

-Honoka: Jajajaja,Eso ya lo sabíamos tontitas….

-Chika: Enserio? Hace cuanto lo saben….

-Umi: Desde aquel día que llegaste tan feliz querida hija.

-Dia:Espera se refieren a esa tarde?

-Honoka:Si

-Chika: Moo mama Honoka eres mala conmigo..

-Umi: No es que lo sea pero siendo sinceras,era demasiado obvio que ambas se gustaban desde que eran pequeñas.

-Chika; Puede que tengas razón, desde aquella tarde…

-Dia: Ese dia que escuche como tocabas esa hermosa melodía

-Chika:Si ese mismo…

Después de recordar eso y de contar otras anécdotas de su amistad y de su vida amorosa, Chika y Dia se quedaron expectantes a ver que decían Honoka y Umi y para sorpresa de ambas, las dos apoyaron su relación pero eso si les dijeron que debían de tener cuidado de la forma en la que le dirían esto a Nico, pues era seguro que intentaría matar a Chika.

Mientras que seguían hablando de otras cosas alguien toco a la puerta y era la familia Ayase:

-Nozomi:Hola a todas,nos extrañaron

-Eli: Hola Honoka,Umi

-Sanya:Chika-chan,Dia-chan

-Koushiro:Hola Chika,Hola Dia

-Chika/Dia:Hola Sanya y Koushiro como están?

-Sanya/Koushiro:Bien hemos tenido un buen dia..

-Sayuri:Hola…

-Natsumi:Kazuki-chan….

-Honoka:Ven aquí Eli debemos contarles algo…

-Nozomi: Que tu hija y la pequeña Dia están en una relación, me imagino la cara que pondrá Nicocchi al saberlo eso valdrá oro.

Ambas chicas sintieron como un frio les recorría la espalda y se pusieron nerviosas, pero luego Nozomi se hecho a reír al ver sus caras y luego Eli le golpeo en la espalda haciendo que se callara y le pidió perdón a ambas chicas a lo que ambas le dijeron…

-Chika/Dia: Gracias tia Eli….

-Eli: No hay de que….Por cierto Honoka dime como va ese nuevo proyecto..

-Honoka: te refieres a eso pues veras….

 **-Proximo Capitulo: El Grupo se Reúne de Nuevo**


	11. El Grupo Se Reune De Nuevo

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que les haya gustado la nueva historia que publique,probablemente en unas horas o un dia tengan actualización de la historia del ChikaDia,por ahora os dejo el capitulo de hoy**

 **Ahora pasando a las Reviews:**

 **-YRZY:No hay de que estoy aquí para hacer felices a mis lectores/as,pueden crecer o madurar pero nunca cambiar,tendras que esperar un poco mas,no mucho te lo prometo,esa reacción valdra oro,PAN.**

 **-Kuzunoha:Si podrá ser una persona muy amable,pero muy sobreprotectora con sus hijas,no hay de que soy feliz escribiendo**

 **-AaronVS3:Si que lo estuvo seguirá asi,Tranquilo no siempre se llega a tiempo,mejor para ti jaja.**

 **-Marlon:Si siempre sera una bromista,asi es son una pareja muy unida**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 10:El Grupo se Reúne de Nuevo

POV General:

-Honoka: Pues veras Eli he hablado con mi antiguo maestro quien también es el jefe de la productora discográfica para la que trabajo,el ha seguido y visto de cerca mi vida y sabe el porque decidimos terminar con u's,sin embargo me propuso volver a juntarnos…

-Eli: Espera….Un momento quieres que volvamos a trabajar juntas,digo no me molestaría pero cada una de nosotras ya tiene sus vidas hechas,además de que hemos formado familia…

-Honoka:Lo se y lo entiendo por eso se me ocurre que hagamos lo siguiente contacta con las demás y haremos una reunión en dos semanas para pensarlo..

-Eli:Si tu lo dices….

-Timeskip 2 semanas después,Reunion de las antiguas musas-

POV General:

Honoka y Eli tenían todo planeado para reunirse todas juntas de nuevo en la casa de Honoka y Umi,discutirían sobre cierta cosa que Honoka tenia que decirles y sobre todo esperar que opinarían ellas,fue difícil pero se pudo concretar todo primero ambas le dijeron de eso a sus esposas,al principio Umi se negó pero termino aceptando,luego contactaron a Kotori quien vino alegre a participar con ellas,después llegaron Hanayo y Rin y por Ultimo pero no menos importante Nico y Maki.

Al estar todas las presentes en la sala de la casa de las Kousaka,Honoka les empezó a contar:

-Honoka:Bueno verán la razón de que las haya reunido aquí es que….

-Eli:Su productor discográfico tiene un amigo que nos quiere ofrecer un retorno si asi lo quieren todas o de no ser el caso una presentación especial..

-Honoka:Si eso… Asi que? Que opinan?

-Nico:Me parece buena idea

-Maki:Nico-chan tiene razón además…..

-Nozomi:Ademas?

-Maki: Seria bueno volver a cantar todas juntas en un escenario…Que porque se están riendo?

-Nozomi:Es que eres muy tierna e infantil

-Honoka: Eso es cierto

-Eli: Veo que no has cambiado nada con los años

-Kotori: Entonces tenemos que decidir….volveremos por completo o solo como una presentación especial?

-Hanayo: Según lo que Honoka me pidió que mirara después de nuestra separación muchos fans se pusieron tristes pero siguieron al tanto de nosotras y de nuestras vidas,asi como años después nuevos fans viendo lo que habíamos sido también llegaron…

-Rin:A que te refieres Kayochin?

-Hanayo:a que aun después de tantos años,seguimos teniendo el apoyo de nuestros fans y de gente que nos quiere..

-Honoka:Me alegra mucho el escuchar eso…

-Nico:Despues de todo alguien se ha esforzado mucho no es asi?

-Eli:Es cierto,aun con la distancia..

-Nozomi:Con trabajos separados y sin tiempo para reunirnos…

-Maki:Aun asi tu te las arreglaste para que estuviéramos juntas..

-Rin:Nos ha ayudaste de diferentes maneras….

-Kotori:Supiste perdonar los errores y ayudar a las demás con los problemas sin pensar en ti misma…

-Umi:Y has hecho una hermosa y gran familia,has afrontado grandes pruebas a lo largo de tu vida y sin embargo jamas te rendiste,eres una gran persona,amiga y esposa…

-Honoka:Chicas…..

Despues de eso Honoka lloro en el hombro de su esposa Umi,mientras que todas confirmaban su apoyo y el como volverían de nuevo a los escenarios por un tiempo a ver si se animaban a quedarse,seria un gran cambio pues sus hijos e hijas se pondrían alegres por la noticia al igual que sus amigos y familias,asi que volverían al ruedo encargándose Honoka y Umi de componer las letras,Maki y Nico de las melodías de las nuevas canciones,Eli y Rin de la parte de entrenamiento físico y Nozomi y Hanayo se encargarían de otras cosas y Kotori con ayuda de su esposa Frederica se encargarían de hacer los trajes para el gran regreso de u's

Seria una larga semana de trabajo para todas…..

-Mientras tanto en la Escuela de Otonokizaka-

POV Riko:

No se que es lo que me anda ocurriendo en los últimos días pero siempre que estoy al lado de Yoshiko-chan no me puedo concentrar siento algo en mi cabeza que me impulsa a saltar delante de ella y besar esos labios y hacerla mia,se que pensar de esa manera esta mal pero Yocchan es muy linda y hermosa…

Santo cielo que cosas ando pensando…

-Ohh pero sabes bien que quieres hacerle todo tipo de cosas sucias a Yocchan,vamos no lo niegues después de todo aun recuerdo cuando la tuvimos asi de cerca en la clase de natación,se veía bien en ese traje y ese hermoso y apretado trasero…..

Puede que tengas razón respecto a que es muy hermosa,pero soy una chica de clase no quiero desaparecer esa imagen,después de todo que pensarían mis amigas en especial Yocchan…..

-No es lo que ellas quieran,sino lo que nosotros queremos hacer,después de todo estamos destinadas a estar juntas por siempre…

Ya basta,es suficiente!

-En eso por un pasillo llego Yoshiko en compañía de Chika y le saludaron a ella…

-Chika:Hola Riko-chan que tal todo?

-Riko:Ehh?...Supongo que bien no me puedo quejar….

-Chika:Ya veo,quieres ir a comer algo con nosotras?

-Riko:No están ocupadas?

-Yoshiko:No de hecho estamos libres,y para serte sincera me gustaría saber mas sobre ti ya que somos amigas…

-Riko:Con gusto me encantaría contarte sobre mi y claro también saber mas de ti…

POV General:

Las 3 chicas se dirigieron al comedor de la escuela y Yoshiko se emociono pues queria un Yakisoba pan,pero Riko tomo el ultimo que quedaba lo cual le puso un poco cabizbaja y triste a esta,pero una sonrojada y avergonzada Riko le ofrecio la mitad del suyo y ambas empezaron a comer sin cruzarse la mirada mientras que estaban sonrojadas y Chika se estaba muriendo de la risa por dentro..

Chika recibió un mensaje de su ahora novia Dia,le dijo que sus madres estaban escondiendo algo y necesitaba ayuda para saber que era,le decía que no estarían solas pues Sanya y You estarían con ellas,asi que al reunirse con ellas se dirigieron a la casa de Chika y vieron por la ventana como sus madres estaban reunidas,y se impresionaron al escuchar que volverían a trabajar juntas,a Dia casi le da algo,pues saber del regreso del grupo de sus madres le emocionaba y alegraba mucho…

 **Por otra parte Chika estaba feliz de ver a sus madres con esa sonrisa,pues eso significaba todo estaría mejor que nunca,la historia de u's renacería ahora como las cenizas de un ave fénix,que tantos cambios traería esto a sus vidas y a las de sus familias,que pasara con Kazuki al recibir esta noticia?Riko Podra confesarle sus sentimientos a Yoshiko sin fallar en el intento…**

 **Averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo…**

 **-Proximo Capitulo:Una Confesion de Amor**


	12. Una Confesion De Amor

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que les haya gustado la nueva historia que publique,probablemente en unas horas o un dia tengan actualización de la historia del ChikaDia,por ahora os dejo el capitulo de hoy**

 **Ahora pasando a las Reviews:**

 **-YRZY:Me halaga el que me digas eso,si puede que haya tomado un poco de inspiración de eso,si después de todo ella ha sido el pilar que las ha mantenido unidas,si asi es pronto saldrá su yo interior,si demasiado indecente.**

 **-Fedora Force: Si asi es la vez toda amable y eso pero tiene un monstruo interior pobre de yocchan,si asi es debe ser algo digno de ver y a su vez que bien que no entro por su salud mental a diferencia de Chika y Dia,si asi es ellas talvez no difieran tanto de las originales salvo algunos detalles como molestar a Dia,si tendras mucho Chikadia, y si pero no es tan fangirl es decir recuerda son sus madres y tias asi que no están loca,te lo agradezco y apenas este libre y me adelante pasare a dejarte una review.**

 **-AaronVS3:Si me agrada ver que te entretuvo**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 11:Una Confesion de Amor

POV General:

Mientras que las hermanas Kousaka y Dia eran testigas de lo que seria el inicio del retorno de un legendario grupo,Riko estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación,pero entre sueños se podía observar como se movia en su cama de lado a lado como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla….

-Mientras tanto en el sueño de Riko-chan-

-Yoshiko: Lily-chan…Lily-chan…

-Riko: Yoshiko-chan? Pero que sucede aquí?

Se podía observar a una Yoshiko con cuernos y alas de demonio además de una cola que terminaba en forma de corazón únicamente vistiendo un apretado vestido negro corto que dejaba mucho a la imaginación,sus ojos se veian completamente rojos como los de un vampiro y estaba persiguiendo a Riko…

Riko se oculto lo mejor que pudo en un callejón,pensando que estaba a salvo hasta que sintió como algo le empezaba a masajear sus muslos y al voltear a ver era Yoshiko quien la tomo de las manos y la empezó a besar apasionadamente…

-Riko:Yoshiko….Yoshiko-chan no….detente….

-Yoshiko: Tranquila Lily se que esto te gustara –dijo sacando un frasco de quien sabe donde y se lo puso en la boca a riko quien trago el contenido obligada-

Riko dejo de oponer resistencia y se dejo llevar,mientras que Yoshiko besaba su cuello y la iba mordiendo de paso mientras que le dejaba marcas visibles…

-Riko: Eso Yocchan hazlo asi….justo asi….no te detengas(Ehh que rayos estoy diciendo)

-Yoshiko: Entonces deja que Datenshi Yohane se encargue de darte la mejor noche de tu vida….

-Riko: Si mi querida maestra soy tu pequeño demonio y puedes hacer lo que plazcas(Yo nunca diría algo como eso)

Mientras que Yoshiko se acercaba a tomar la castidad de Riko,el irritante y fuerte sonido de un despertador inundo el lugar sacando asi a Riko de su sueño y se dijo a si misma…

-Riko: Maldicion otra vez ese sueño extraño,porque estoy soñando con cosas como esas?

Y al levantar la cobija y ver a su cama vio que casi toda esta estaba manchada,al igual que el pantalón de su pijama,rápidamente su rostro se volvió rojo y pego un grito en el cielo que todos los vecinos probablemente escucharon…..

Cierto Kurosawa había reconocido esa voz como la de la amiga de su hermana y también suya y solo pudo decir….

-Takeru: Riko-chan?

Por otra parte en la casa de las Kousaka,Yoshiko quien estaba como invitada al ser la sobrina preferida de Umi,no podía evitar sentir que hoy seria un raro dia de escuela, pues ciertamente los últimos días se había sentido de manera extraña cada vez que estaba al lado de su nueva y ahora querida amiga Riko,no sabia como decirlo pero verla hablarle de cualquier cosa o ver su sonrisa la hacían ponerse extremadamente feliz y quedarse embobada mirándola…

Quería dejar esas extrañas sensaciones de lado asi que fue a pedirle consejo a su prima Chika-chan y a su otra amiga y novia de chika,Dia-chan,procediendo a describirles a ambas lo que sentía respecto a Riko…

La pareja llego a la obvia y clara conclusión de que lo que Yoshiko sentía por Riko claramente era amor a primera vista,al principio ella se rehuso a creer esto pero luego se dio cuenta que era la verdad,no estaba segura de si debía declararle su amor a la pelicarmesi o no..

Pero Chika y Dia le dieron animos suficientes para ir a por Riko…

-Mientras tanto en la escuela-

Riko se encontraba en clase se le hacia raro el no haber visto llegar a Yoshiko a lo que Takeru y You le dijeron que llegaría tarde pues estaba ayudando a Chika y Dia en algo, por primera vez ella sintió tristeza de no tener a su nueva amiga a su lado, así que procedió a prestar atención a lo que quedaba de la clase y al llegar la hora del almuerzo ella fue directo a la sala de música de otonokizaka y empezó a tocar en el piano una melodía que su padre le había enseñado cuando era pequeña.

Sin darse cuenta había alguien observándola desde la puerta aquella espia tomo el valor y entro sin que Riko se percatara hasta posesionarse detrás de esta y esperar a que terminara de tocar luego de eso tapo los ojos de esta con sus manos a lo que Riko se asusto por un momento pero una voz que conocía la tranquilizo..

-Yoshiko: Tranquila Riko-chan soy yo,Yoshiko.

-Riko: Cielos Yocchan casi me matas del susto..

-Yoshiko: Me disculpo por eso pero queria verte.

Eso causo alegría y Riko sentía como miles de mariposas se movían en su estomago..

-Riko: Enserio y para que querias verme con tanta urgencia?

-Yoshiko: Pues veras esto es difícil para mi pero…eh….quieres..

-Riko: Que?

-Yoshiko: Quisieras reinar conmigo en los vastos caminos del averno?

-Riko: Lo siento pero no entiendo a que te refieres…

-Yoshiko: Me disculpo quise decir...etto…rayos no puedo haberlo olvidado.

-Riko: Que sucede?

-Yoshiko: ME GUSTAS MUCHO RIKO,SE QUE ME VERAS COMO UNA RARITA QUE GUSTA DE SUS AMIGAS….PERO…PERO…

Yoshiko empezó a llorar un poco a lo que Riko que no sabia como reaccionar a lo que acaba de ocurrir,pues su nueva amiga y a la vez la chica que le robaba el sueño se le estaba declarando justo delante de ella,asi que lo único que supo hacer fue tomar su pañuelo y limpiarle las lagrimas a Yoshiko quien se calmo

-Riko: Pero desde cuando?

-Yoshiko: desde esa vez que fuimos al arcade con las demás,fuiste la primera que me recibió con los brazos abiertos y que no me vio como un bicho raro,te convertiste en una amiga incondicional para mi,pero pronto ese sentimiento se convirtió en algo mas…

-Riko:Y ese algo mas es?

-Yoshiko: Estoy enamorada de ti tonta… es eso tan difícil de entender? Lo es? Amo a Riko-chan…

-Riko:Yocchan… -Riko estaba sonrojada a mas no poder y con ojos llorosos-

Y Riko pensó en su mente era su vida y de nadie mas nadie tenia que juzgarla por esto después de todo dos de sus amigas eran pareja y al parecer el amor que esta chica sentía por ella era reciproco asi que por primera vez dejo de pensar tanto y salto a plantarle un beso en los labios a Yoshiko quien después de tomar un poco de aire la miro y esta le dijo..

-Riko: Eso te parece suficiente prueba de lo que siento por ti?

-Yoshiko: Si…

-Riko: Yocchan te amo no sabes cuanto,me alegra mucho que podamos estar juntas..

-Yoshiko: Igual a mi no tengo experiencia pero lo iremos descubriendo por el camino..

y ambas chicas se tomaron del meñique sellando asi aquel especial momento ese símbolo que habían hecho mas que una acción era una promesa,la promesa de que siempre estarían juntas sin importar que..

Por otra parte,las ahora veteranas Idols de u's estaban planeando su retorno con ayuda de varios viejos amigos y amigas,puede que ya no fueran School Idol pero harian brillar de nuevo los corazones de muchas personas..

 **-Proximo Capitulo:El Tan Esperado Retorno De Nuestra Luz**


	13. El Tan Esperado Retorno De Nuestra Luz

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que les haya gustado la nueva historia que publique,probablemente en unas horas o un dia tengan actualización de la historia del ChikaDia,por ahora os dejo el capitulo de hoy**

 **Ahora pasando a las Reviews:**

 **-Guest:No hay de que,si es una loquilla,no todas ya lo veras,talvez**

 **-Fedora Force: Si yo también me rei escribiéndolo,si es muy hermosa como un angel,me halagas y si pronto veras el regreso de nuestras musas.**

 **-AaronVS3:Si que lo fue.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 12:El Tan Esperado Retorno De Nuestra Luz

POV General:

El Amor florecía en la secundaria de Otonokizaka Riko y Yoshiko se habían confesado su amor y Chika y Dia ahora eran pareja, por su parte se veía que Koushiro estaba un poco celoso con su hermana ya que ella pasaba mas tiempo con Takeru que con el, pero bueno eso sera historia para otro momento lo que nos importa ahora es que las musas se estaban preparando para su regreso.

Honoka estaba con su antiguo maestro y ahora jefe preparando juntos las composiciones y letras de las nuevas versiones de las viejas canciones que usarían para adaptarlas a esta época, por su parte Maki se había tomado el dia del trabajo y se encontraba practicando de nuevo aquellas canciones que había hecho para u's en sus inicios, junto con Nico la cual le animaba al cantar junto con ella.

Umi estaba escribiendo letras para nuevas canciones y por su parte Kotori con su ahora esposa Frederica estaban diseñando los nuevos vestuarios que las chicas usarían, Rin estaba practicando todo lo que podía con Hanayo para recobrar su antigua condición como cuando eran jóvenes pues el haber sentado cabeza y dedicarse a la vida familia, ciertamente se les hizo curioso a sus hijas You y Hanamaru llegar a casa y encontrarlas practicando en el patio de la casa.

Por otro lado Nozomi hacia algo que hace mucho no así y fue hacer una oración y pedirle a sus cartas y los astros que todo saliera bien, Elí estaba practicando arduamente su baile pues el haber trabajado como maestra en Rusia durante un tiempo le había ayudado y mucho.

Respecto a los allegados a ellas, sus familiares estaban felices al respecto, Yukiho y Alisa estarían apoyando a sus hermanas en su presentación al igual que los padres y madres de cada chica, la hermana de Umi y la hermanita de Kotori al igual que los hermanos de Nico también estarían allí y como no..olvidando las malas cosas del pasado después de la boda la amistad de Honoka y Tsubasa había renacido se tenían en buena estima tratándose como buenas amigas.

Pues ciertamente Tsubasa se alegro cuando Honoka le llamo contándole la gran noticia de que volverían a los escenarios, además claro ese día Tsubasa apareció de sorpresa en casa de Honoka para ver a su querida ahijada que hace mucho no veía Chika, pues su trabajo le mantenía muy ocupada, por su parte desde los lugares separados que cada una estaba Hanayo y Maki estaban en pensando ir a visitar próximamente a su querida y linda ahijada que era nada mas y nada menos que Kazuki Kousaka.

Por otro lado Erena y Anju al enterarse de la noticia gracias a Yuuki,decidieron entre las 3 ayudar como pudieran contactando a los antiguos fans de u's y a los que gustaban de algunas de las chicas, diciéndoles que les darían una sorpresa especial a la chicas el dia del concierto.

Y hablando de nuestra querida Honoka después de haber terminado lo que hacia con su sensei volvió a casa y al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa especial en casa:

-Honoka: Amor, niñas ya ha llegado su querida madre!

-Kazuki: Mama hola como estas, que estabas haciendo el día de hoy que no fuiste a recogerme y tía Maki tuvo que pasar por mi..

-Honoka: Es una sorpresa pero ya te contare el porque de eso..

-Chika: Mama hola… como va eso….

-Honoka: Todo va viento en popa querida hija mia…

-Chika: Eso es bueno mama,pero a que no adivinas quien esta aquí…

-Tsubasa: Hola Honoka

-Kotori: Hola Honoka-chan…

-Honoka: Tsubasa-chan,Kotori-chan que hacen aquí? No es que me moleste verlas pero se me hace raro verlas aquí..

-Kotori: Vinimos a ayudarte y apoyarte…

-Tsubasa: Y sobre todo porque hace mucho no veíamos a nuestra querida ahijada

-Maki: Al igual que Hanayo y yo con Kazuki-chan…

-Honoka: Chicas –dijo Honoka con los ojos aguados y claramente conmovida-

Después de eso las Kousaka, junto con Kotori,Tsubasa,Hanayo y Maki estaban teniendo una cena muy amena y riendo y compartiendo en familia, luego de comer y de que las hijas de Honoka se fueran a dormir las demás se prepararon para lo que les quedaba por hacer pues mañana seria el gran día…..

-A la mañana siguiente-

En el Yokohama Arena se encontraba el sensei de Honoka mirando junto con ella lo gigantesco del lugar y el como le deba nostalgia el recordar sus épocas de estudiante de preparatoria, para ser sincera con ella misma Honoka se sentía nerviosa pere su sensei le tomo del hombro en señal de apoyo,horas después se veía a las chicas con unos hermosos trajes que parecían una mezcla entre los de Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki y los de Bokura wa ima no naka de,se escuchaban los vitoreos emocionados del publico….

Las chicas nerviosas se tomaron de las manos y dijeron algo antes de partir:

-Honoka: Estamos aquí muchos años después de la ultima vez….

-Umi: Las cosas han cambiado,pero sin embargo aquí estamos todas juntas..

-Kotori: Y una vez mas hemos venido a cumplir los sueños de los demás..

-Maki: Hacer felices a nuestros queridos fans y demostrarles que los sueños se cumplen.

-Hanayo: Extrañaba esto el estar todas juntas de nuevo en un escenario..

-Rin: Un nuevo comienzo es lo que esto es y lo disfrutaremos Nya….

-Nico: Y todos se pondrán felices de ver de nuevo a la Idol numero uno de todo el mundo…

-Eli: Ahh Honoka ga…..recuerdo la letra de esa hermosa cancion fue una despedida melancolica pero a la vez alegre…

-Nozomi: Si embargo hemos vivido sin arrepentimientos y hemos formado unas hermosas familias…

-Honoka: Esta noche estaremos aquí para disfrutar y hacer felices a los demás asi que….

-Maki: Ichi…

-Rin: Ni….

-Hanayo: San….

-Umi: Yon….

-Kotori: Go….

-Eli: Roku….

-Nico: Nana….

-Nozomi: Hachi…

-Honoka: Kyu…..

-Todas: Muse! µ'sic Forever!

Las chicas se pusieron en posición se tomaron de las manos como en señal de una especie de plegaria,al levantarse el telon una guitarra empezó a sonar a toda pastilla seguido de:

 **(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!** **  
** **Isshin icchou!)** **  
** **(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!** **  
** **Hora makenai yo ne?)**

 **Kuyashii na mada No brand** **  
** **Shiraretenai yo No brand** **  
** **Nani mo kamo kore kara atsui kibun**

 **Tanoshii yo demo No brand (Do you know?)  
Harikitteru nda No brand (Do you know?)  
Dakara (oide) koko de deau tame ni (Yes, I know!)**

 **Mezasu basho wa (takai)  
Ima yori takaku (doko made?)  
Chansu no maegami o  
(Motte) hanasanai kara  
(Gyutto) hanasanai kara  
(Oh yeah!) kiseki no niji wo wataru nda**

 **Kabe wa Hi Hi Hi kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi taoseru mono sa  
Jibun kara motto chikara o dashite yo  
Hi Hi Hi kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi taoseru mono sa  
Yuuki de mirai o misete  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!  
Un makenai kara!)**

 ****

 **Kizutsukeatcha No good  
Nakatagai wa No good  
Daisuki no gokai wa tsurai kibun**

 **Kurushii mune wa No good (hurry-up!)  
Akirametara No good (hurry-up!)  
Sousa (tsuyoku) nareba kanau omoi (Yes, I go!)**

 **Negau basho wa (tooi)  
Mada mada tooku (doko kana?)  
Janpu de chikaku nare  
(Kyou no) senobi no kimi to  
(Gutto) senobi no boku de  
(Oh yeah!) ano hi no chikai sagasu nda**

 **Yami wo Hi Hi Hi fukitobasou yo Hi Hi Hi oiharaou yo  
Jibun kara ima o kaereba ii no sa  
Hi Hi Hi fukitobasou yo Hi Hi Hi oiharaou yo  
Yuuki de mirai o misete  
Sou da yo kakugo wa dekita**

 **(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)**

 **Kabe wa Hi Hi Hi kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi taoseru mono sa  
Jibun kara motto chikara o dashite yo  
Hi Hi Hi kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi taoseru mono sa  
Yuuki de mirai o misete  
Sou dayo kakugo wa dekita**

 **(Oh yeah! zenshin zenrei!)  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)**

Despues de terminar aquella cancion los fans en especial sus viejos fans amigas y familiares les vitorearon con animo y luego de eso siguió la siguiente cancion mientras que se podía ver a Maki sentada tocando un piano a la vez que las demás cantaban junto a ella:

 **Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai** **  
** **Otona ni natta toki ni** **  
** **Natsukashisa e kawaru no kana… nante kangae teta** ****

 **Tsuneni tonari ni irukara** **  
** **Sore ga atarimae sugiru koto** **  
** **Nayan dari warattari no mainichi ga kitto tsudzuiteku** ****

 **Tanoshii to omou ima o hozon shitai kimochi** **  
** **Hajimete kanjitanda yo** ****

 **Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai** **  
** **Kimi mo boku mo otona ni natta koro ga souzou dekinai** **  
** **Datte zutto issho dakara** ****

 **Mienai dake de hontou wa sukoshi zutsu seichou shiterutte** **  
** **Tane o umeta basho kara wa** **  
** **Chiisana happa ga utai dasu** ****

 **Kisetsu ga itsunomanika nuri kaete itta** **  
** **Machi no iro ni kidzuita yo** ****

 **Komorebi no naka yonde mita kedo** **  
** **Kaze ga fui ni kakikesu** **  
** **Isshun nandaka setsunasa e to keshiki ga yureugoita** ****

 **Ki no seida yo ne itsumo no minna da ne** **  
** **Fuzakete kake ashi korobi souda** **  
** **Matte matte doko ka yotte kaeru?** ****

 **Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai** **  
** **Kimi mo boku mo otona ni natta koro ga souzou dekinai** **  
** **Datte zutto issho dakara** ****

 **Komorebi no naka yonde mitakedo** **  
** **Kaze ga fui ni kakikesu** **  
** **Isshun nandaka setsunasa e to keshiki ga yureugoita** **  
** **Keshiki ga yureugoita**

Se podía ver como luego de la cancion las chicas estaban bastante alegres y sus familiares les aplaudían al igual que podían ver los ojos de ilusión y orgullo de sus hijos e hijas lo cual las animo aun mas…

Y luego después de aquello empezó a sonar una de las canciones mas emblemáticas de u's…

 **Massugu na omoi ga minna o musubu  
Honki demo bukiyou butsukariau kokoro  
Sore demo mitai yo ooki na yume wa  
Koko ni aru yo hajimatta bakari**

 **(Wakatteru)  
Tanoshii dake janai tamesareru darou  
(Wakatteru)  
Datte sono kurushisa mo mirai  
(Ikunda yo)  
Atsumattara tsuyoi jibun ni natteku yo  
(Kitto ne) kawari tsuzukete (We'll be star!)**

 **Sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara  
Atarashii (basho ga) gōru dane  
Sorezore no sukina koto o shinjite ireba  
Tokimeki o (daite) susumeru darou**

 **(Kowagaru kuse wa sutechae) tobikiri no egao de  
(Tonde tonde takaku) bokura wa ima no naka de**

 **Kangaeru dake yori minna de hashirou  
Ashita wa mikansei yosou dekinai chikara  
Sore nara okoru yo kiseki wa hitsuzen  
Kore kara dayo nanimo kamo zenbu ga**

 **(Wakatteru)  
Kanashii toki ni koso ue o muite miyou  
(Wakatteru)  
Motto subarashiku nare sekai  
(Hoshiinda yo)  
Kagayaki o mune ni yadoshitai kara  
(Gutto ne) kisoiaou yo (We can fly!)**

 **Furikaeru hima nante nai ne sonna kibun sa  
Hirogaru yo (kimi to) doko made mo  
Furikaeru hima nante nai to kanjiteiru yo  
Shigeki e no (kitai) moriagatteku**

 **(Yowaki na boku ni sayonara) kesanaide egao de  
(Tonde tonde takaku) bokura to ima no naka o**

 **Yume ga ookiku naru hodo (tamesareru darou)  
Mune no atsusa de norikire (boku no ondo wa)  
Atsui kara (atsusugite) tomaranai  
Mubouna kake? Kachi ni ikou!**

 **Sorezore ga sukina koto de ganbareru nara  
Atarashii (basho ga) gooru dane  
Sorezore no sukina koto o shinjite ireba  
Tokimeki o (daite) susumeru darou**

 **(Kowagaru kuse wa sutechae) tobikiri no egao de  
(Tonde tonde takaku) bokura to ima o  
(Yowakina boku ni sayonara) kesanaide egao de  
(Tonde tonde takaku) bokura wa ima no naka de**

 **Kagayaki o matteta**

-Honoka: Gracias,muchas gracias a todos por venir apreciamos su apoyo y el que hayan venido aquí para vernos aun después de tantos años…

Mientras que los viejos fans empezaron a cantar a grito herido:

" **Kotori no tsubasa ga tsui ni ookiku natte** **  
** **Tabidachi no hi dayo** **  
** **Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku** **  
** **Yume no naka de egaita e no you nanda** **  
** **Setsunakute toki o maki modoshite miru kai?** **  
** **No no no ima ga saikou**!"

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de las chicas pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino de felicidad pues aun después de tantos años brillaban con una intensidad aun mayor que la que tenían antes…

Y Para cerrar esa noche Honoka decidio ponerse aquella vieja vestimenta que se puso el dia que las chicas de 3ro se graduaron mientras que sonaban trompetas y demás instrumentos de contrabajo dando paso a una vieja y hermosa tonada perteneciente a Happy Maker!

 **Kokoro ni Fanfare narihibiku deai** **  
** **Itsumademo atsui mama no kimi dato** **  
** **Boku wa shinjiteru yo**

 **Mientras que el trio de segundo año cantaba..**

 **Anshin yori bouken dato** **  
** **Warai nagara Jumping high** **  
** **Tomaranai jikan no naka** **  
** **Kagayaki o motome tsudzuketeru**

Mientras que Maki,Hanayo,Rin,Nico,Nozomi y Eli iban apareciendo junto a ellas

 **Ganbatte ganbatte sono saki de** **  
** **Sutekina koto ga okoru yo** **  
** **I'm O.K, I'm O.K! Akiramenai** **  
** **Ashita mo Happy maker!** **  
** **Ganbatte ganbatte yatte mite** **  
** **Sutekina koto ga okoru yo** **  
** **I'm O.K, I'm O.K! Sakebitai** **  
** **"Ikou yo! Minna de motto ne!"** ****

 **Nagareru My music afuredasu negai** **  
** **Hitotsu zutsu katarou soshite susumou** **  
** **Atarashii mirai e** ****

 **Hakken e to tabidachi e to** **  
** **Kibou ga moeru Brand new day** **  
** **Omoshiroi basho ni tatou** **  
** **Kienai ne tokimeki no yohou ga** ****

 **Daijoubu daijoubu tanoshimou** **  
** **Mutekisa genkina bokutachi** **  
** **Let's Smile, Let's Smile! Hekotarenai** **  
** **Mainichi Happy maker!** **  
** **Daijoubu daijoubu tanoshinde** **  
** **Mutekisa genkina bokutachi** **  
** **Let's Smile, Let's Smile! Kikoeru?** **  
** **"Odore! Minna ga daisuki!"**

 **Las chicas estaban ahora cantando en coro,mientras que el publico cantaba con ellas…** ****

 **Anshin yori bouken dato** **  
** **Warai nagara Jumping high** **  
** **Tomaranai jikan no naka** **  
** **Kagayaki o motome tsudzuketeru** ****

 **Ganbatte ganbatte sono saki de** **  
** **Sutekina koto ga okoru yo** **  
** **I'm O.K, I'm O.K! Akiramenai** **  
** **Ashita mo Happy maker!** **  
** **Ganbatte ganbatte yatte mite** **  
** **Sutekina koto ga okoru yo** **  
** **I'm O.K, I'm O.K! Sakebitai** **  
** **"Ikou yo! Minna de motto ne!"** ****

 **Daijoubu daijoubu tanoshimou** **  
** **Mutekisa genkina bokutachi** **  
** **Let's Smile, Let's Smile! Hekotarenai** **  
** **Mainichi Happy maker!** **  
** **Daijoubu daijoubu tanoshinde** **  
** **Mutekisa genkina bokutachi** **  
** **Let's Smile, Let's Smile! Kikoeru?** **  
** **"Odore! Minna ga daisuki!"**

Las Chicas les dieron su agradecimiento haciendo una venia,mientras que todos aplaudían y el telon se cerraba sus familiares venían hacia todas ellas mientras que Honoka le decía a las demás…

-Honoka: Lo logramos verdad….

-Todas: Si!

Esto marcaba el regreso a las andadas de u's de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrían interesantes…

 **-Proximo Capitulo: La Gran Aventura de Kazuki**


	14. La Gran Aventura De Kazuki

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que les haya gustado la nueva historia que publique,probablemente en unas horas o un dia tengan actualización de la historia del ChikaDia,por ahora os dejo el capitulo de hoy**

 **Ahora pasando a las Reviews:**

 **-YRZY: Era algo que desde hace tiempo tenia rondando en mi mente ya era hora de traerlas de vuelta en dos capítulos tendras a Nico enterándose de eso jeje.**

 **-Night Flying:Esa era la intención del capitulo,gracias por tus halagos disfrutaras de estos próximos capítulos aun mas.**

 **-AaronVS3:Lo se pero me alegra que te haya gustado**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 13:La Gran Aventura De Kazuki

POV General:

Después del gran éxito del concierto de regreso de u's las chicas empezaron a tener trabajos ajetreados pues ahora no solo tenían sus carreras a las que se dedicaron sino también trabajar como Idols profesionales lo cual hacia que no pudieran compartir mucho tiempo con sus familias, pero sus hijos e hijas entendían que sus madres estaban cumpliendo su sueño.

Así que no se molestaron por ello, antes les apoyaron entre esas las que mas les animaban a ir y divertirse y no preocuparse eran Chika y Dia, por otro lado la pequeña Kazuki se sentía feliz de ver las cosas tan animadas, puede que fuera aun pequeña en edad pero era demasiado inteligente y talentosa por lo que era muy analítica con lo que sucedía en su entorno.

Y hoy era su primera gran aventura la cual recordaría con cariño por lo que allí ocurrio y también el castigo que recibió a causa de eso…

POV Kazuki:

Me preparaba para salir a clases como todos los días a ser la mejor estudiante pues siempre ha sido asi desde que era pequeña,aunque para mis madres lo pareciera por ser pequeña no era ignorante supongo que soy bastante talentosa para mi edad lo cual ha hecho que varios maestros y maestras me alaben pero a su vez eso no me gusta pues me ha hecho ganarme la envidia de algunas de mis compañeras y compañeros

El dia de hoy no sentía ganas de asistir a la escuela,pues tenia curiosidad de ver el lugar donde mis madres se habían hecho famosas,después de que tia Maki me dejo en mi escuela simule que entraba a esta y apenas sono la primera campana para el receso me escape en silencio sin ser descubierta,mi destino a dirigirme era la preparatoria de Otonokizaka..

POV General:

Kazuki salió de la escuela y tomo un autobús el cual se demoro en llegar a donde ella quería ir así que decidió seguir a pie pues conocía esa zona ya que su madre paso por allí cerca una vez, así que confiándose de sus habilidades siguió su camino hasta que se topo con aquellas legendarias escaleras que tenían una historia se demoro en subirlas pues al llegar a la mitad estaba un poco cansada.

Pero valió la pena al llegar a la cima allí estaba la escuela de Otonokizaka, cruzo la calle con cuidado de que no viniera ningún automóvil, y al llegar allí entro a la escuela no veía a nadie pero sin embargo fue precavida pues si alguien la encontraba se metería en un serio y grave problema, al entrar siguió y subió las escaleras buscando un salón en especifico aquel que le había oído nombrar tanto a sus madres y a su tía Nico.

El club de Idols el cual estaba muy cambiado pues hace años que u's se había ido ahora habían cosas diferentes y con grupos diferentes pero sin embargo en un rincón del cuarto había como una especie de mini santuario con fotos de las musas y de sus eventos Kazuki sonrió al ver esto pero escucho como las puertas se abrían así que aprovechando su pequeño tamaño se oculto en una caja que había en el salón.

Unas miembros del club entraron a dejar unas cosas, y se detuvieron un momento como a rezarle a aquel santuario en sus oraciones se veía que agradecían el regreso de u's lo cual causo una sonrisa con cierto deje de tristeza a Kazuki, pero después de ver que ambas chicas salieran se preparo para salir de allí y irse del salón.

Luego siguió mirando ensimismada lo linda que era la escuela, los salones y los uniformes de sus estudiantes, después de eso decidió ir a la azotea en donde sus madres entrenaban pues su hermana mayor le había mostrado fotos de eso, pero al llegar allí abrió un poquito la puerta y se fijo en que su hermana mayor y Dia-Oneesan estaban allí discutiendo sobre un tema y por error Kazuki empujo un poco la puerta haciendo que el ruido le llamara la atención a la pareja de chicas, asustada por que la descubrieran decidió alejarse corriendo de allí, pero no estuvo atenta que al bajar las escaleras se tropezó cayendo y lastimándose su pierna derecha un poco, puede que fuera inteligente y orgullosa pero le dolía mucho y no pudo contener el llanto aunque trato de llorar en silencio para no llamar la atención.

Alguien venia caminando por el pasillo y era nada mas y nada menos que la directora de la escuela la madre de Kotori, la cual estaba un poco mas vieja pero se seguía viendo tan joven y radiante como siempre, reconoció a la pequeña delante de ella como la hija de las amigas de su hija y al verla llorando se preocupo por ella ayudándola a levantarse pero vio que la pequeña tenia la pierna lastimada y no podía caminar bien así que la cargo hacia su despacho.

Allí adentro le pregunto que, porque estaba aquí si era por visitar a su hermana y prima o si era por algo mas, a lo que la pequeña Kazuki le dijo que había querido venir a ver con sus propios ojos el lugar que sus madres habían frecuentado cuando eran unas jóvenes enamoradas, a lo que la directora se enterneció por la respuesta de la hija de Honoka y Umi.

Aun así decidió llamar a Honoka y Umi las cuales se encontraban ocupadas en su trabajo pero no importo ambas al recibir primero un llamado de que su pequeña no había asistido a su escuela eso les preocupo a ambas madres y no les dejo concentrar bien por otro lado el haber sido llamadas por su antigua directora y saber que Kazuki estaba allí se les hizo extraño pero les dio cierta tranquilidad.

Las Kousaka tomaron su auto y salieron de su lugar de trabajo en dirección a su antigua escuela y al llegar fue un poco difícil la entrada pues se armo una pequeña conmoción pues los estudiantes se les quedaban mirando a la pareja, esto se le hizo raro a You y Hanamaru que observaron desde lejos y no sabían el porque del alboroto.

Pero para su fortuna llego la presidenta de la escuela haciendo que los estudiantes y las estudiantes se calmaran y dejaran pasar a la pareja, ambas siguieron el camino hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora, Chika y Dia las vieron a lo lejos y se les hizo raro verlas aquí al igual que a Yoshiko que se había topado con ellas, así que cuando las vieron entrar a la oficina Chika y su novia y prima se quedaron afuera de esa puerta esperando expectantes que pasaría ahora y el porque de que estuvieran aquí.

Dentro de la oficina ambas madres preocupadas abrazaron a su pequeña hija y le dieron un leve regaño por haberlas preocupado a lo que Kazuki se puso a llorar en los hombros de Honoka y esta se fijo que tenia un pequeño moretón en su pierna y le pregunto que como se lo había hecho a lo que le dijo que se cayo.

Honoka como una madre comprensiva le pregunto que porque había venido aquí a lo que esta le dijo que quería ver el lugar donde ambas se habían conocido lo cual enterneció a la pareja y Honoka le dijo que si quería algo así se lo pudo haber pedido a ella desde el principio pero no importaba le dijo que no tenia que lamentarse por nada ya que ella era igual de curiosa que Honoka a su edad lo cual le hizo recordar a la directora el como las tres pequeñas Kotori, Umi y Honoka jugaban en el parque mientras que reían.

Después de eso la pequeña le pidió perdón también a Umi a lo que esta le dijo que no se preocupara por eso pero le hizo prometer que si quería visitar algún lado que le preguntase a ella antes para que le acompañara a lo que Kazuki abrazo a sus dos madres después de estar mas calmada estaba cansada y se quedo dormida en los hombros de Umi la cual le acaricio el cabello.

La pareja le agradeció a la directora por su ayuda y se despidió de ella retirándose del lugar al abrir la puerta Umi y Honoka se toparon con Chika, Dia y Yoshiko las cuales le preguntaron que porque estaban allí a lo que Umi sonriendo y Honoka haciendo una señal de que hicieran silencio les mostro a Kazuki dormida en los brazos de Umi a lo que las 3 chicas se enternecieron por la escena.

-Chika: Pero mama como llego ella aquí?

-Yoshiko: Es cierto como le hizo para llegar aquí?

-Dia: No se me ocurre como la pequeña Kazuki pudo llegar aquí sin conocer bien la ciudad.

-Honoka: Supongo que eso será algo que les diremos en casa jeje.. verdad cariño?

-Umi: Si así es por ahora nos llevaremos a esta pequeña princesa a casa, espero que terminen de tener un buen día niñas.

Las 3 chicas se despidieron de la pareja y volvieron a sus actividades normales, la pareja subio a su auto y volvieron a casa al llegar Umi limpio la herida en la pierna de Kazuki y le dio de comer, luego de eso dejo a su hija en la cama y se despidió de esta mientras que volvía a dormir, al llegar a su habitación hablo con Honoka.

-Umi: Honoka sabes no me molesta volver a ser una Idol pero no debemos olvidar que tenemos dos hijas que están en crecimiento y que necesitaran nuestra atención y cariño para que estén bien..

-Honoka: Entiendo tu preocupación y hablare de eso con el sensei a ver en que nos puede ayudar para que podamos pasar mas tiempo con nuestras hijas..

-Umi: Sabes te viste muy madura cuando hablaste con ella…

-Honoka: Que te puedo decir cariño? Las personas maduran cuando crecen..

Umi se rio un poco a lo que Honoka puso una cara de que no entendía que pasaba..

-Umi: Sabes jamás creí que te escucharía decir algo como eso, has madurado mucho pero a veces extraño a la vieja tu.

-Honoka: Pues tienes a dos pequeños reflejos de cómo éramos cuando jóvenes..

-Umi: Tienes razón..

La pareja se dio un corto pero amoroso beso cargado de ternura ambas chicas pensaban lo mucho que su vida había cambiado con el paso del tiempo pero no se arrepentían pues habían tenido a dos hermosas hijas y eso era razón mas que suficiente para estar felices..

 **-Proximo Capitulo: You La Mejor Hermana Mayor**


	15. You La Mejor Hermana Mayor

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que les haya gustado la nueva historia que publique,probablemente en unas horas o un dia tengan actualización de la historia del ChikaDia,por ahora os dejo el capitulo de hoy**

 **Ahora pasando a las Reviews:**

 **-YRZY: No hay de que,asi es,si Umi ha cambiado con los años siendo menos severa,me agrada que te gusten,tiene 10 años xd**

 **-Night Flying:Me agrada que te haya gustado**

 **-AaronVS3:Espero que también te haya encantado**

 **-Fedora Force:Si es una pequeña muy inteligente y capaz para su edad pero aun sigue siendo una tierna y linda niña,Honoka siempre se ha preocupado por los demás y ahora con sus hijas aun mas.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 14:You La Mejor Hermana Mayor

POV General:

Mientras que por un lado teníamos los romances de la juventud,las nuevas y viejas amistades, los milagros y los acontecimientos importantes ahora hacia falta que devolviéramos un poco este casette de la maquina de los recuerdos y nos centráramos en cierta alegre personita miembro de la familia Hoshizora,conocida como You Hoshizora hija de dos famosas Idols, buena estudiante,atlética,talentosa pero por sobre todo hermosa,y claro una excelente hermana y ejemplo para su hermanita Hanamaru.

Y hoy estamos aquí por eso para contarles un día en la historia de estas dos hermanas, volviendo a la casa de las Hoshizora, You se preparaba para salir directo a Otonokizaka tenia su bolso con su uniforme de natación y su maleta con sus libros y demás cosas que necesitaba para las clases, el día de hoy estaba muy animada pues porfin sabría que paso con Chika y Dia después de lo ocurrido hace unos días pues se había dado cuenta de que sus dos amigas se habían distanciado pero decidió pensar que era a causa de una tonta pelea oh pero que equivocada que estaba You, ese día al llegar a Otonokizaka se topo con Chika y Dia muy juntas y acarameladas pues se llevo una gran sorpresa y le pregunto a Riko que si había pasado lo que ella creía que había pasado a lo que esta le dijo que si, que ahora Chika y Dia finalmente salían juntas.

En el receso You les felicito a ambas y mostro su apoyo a las dos, después de eso se dirigió a las practicas del club de natación de la escuela y después de estar lista en su traje de baño se lanzo a la piscina a competir contra los demás miembros del club logrando ganarles y después estos y estas le felicitaron por ser tan buena en el nado, el resto de la practica fue para prepararse para una competencia que el club tendría contra otras 5 prestigiosas escuelas del país.

Serian unas duras semanas de preparación, pero eso seria historia para otro momento, después de las clases You hablo con su maestra para pedirle un favor pues quería ayudarle a su hermana Hanamaru a que mejorara su forma de nadar pues a la pequeña Maru no se le daba muy bien eso a lo que la maestra accedió y un rato después Hanamaru llego acompañada de la hermana menor de Takeru, Ruby Nishikino.

Y las dos le explicaron a You que necesitaban ayuda y You como buena hermana, amiga y senpai que era les dijo que se cambiaran y la esperaran en la piscina luego con toda la paciencia y ayuda lento pero seguro y gracias a los consejos y conocimientos de You ambas chicas se estaban adaptando a nadar e iban mejorando pues ahora podían dar una vuelta completa de ida y vuelta a la piscina sin cansarse.

Las dos le agradecieron a You y después de eso Ruby se fue pues esa noche tenia cosas que hacer con su hermano mayor, dejando solas a las hermanas Maru miro un poco avergonzada a You y le dijo:

-Maru: Gracias por ayudarme You-nee

-You: Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras después de todo soy tu querida hermana mayor, si necesitas ayuda puedes decírmelo

-Maru: Ojala pudiera ser como tu pero se que eso será algo imposible.

-You: No digas eso, tienes muchas buenas capacidades eres una gran lectora y escritora, eres buena atléticamente y sobre todo eres muy gentil y amable con los demás.

-Maru: Puede que tengas razón You-nee,pero sabes tu tienes algo especial un brillo que impulsa a los demás y les motiva a seguir adelante y gracias a eso te has vuelto un ejemplo para los demás.

-You: Me halaga que digas cosas así hermanita pero no soy perfecta del todo a veces fallo y no todo me sale bien y eso me frustra sabes? Pero sigo hacia delante por mi futuro y por hacer orgullosos y felices a los demás en especial a dos personas y tu eres una de esas dos.

-Maru: You-nee…

-You: Ven aquí Maru

Las dos hermanas se dieron un tierno y cálido abrazo, después de eso ambas chicas salieron de la piscina y se cambiaron de nuevo a sus uniformes, pues ya había finalizado la jornada escolar y era hora de volver a casa, dentro del tren You iba leyendo una de las historias hechas por su hermana mientras sintió como esta se le recostó en el hombro dormida y ella le miro con una sonrisa y en un tono silencioso dijo.

-You: Puede que te falte tener un poco mas de confianza en ti misma pero se que algún día tu me superaras a mi Maru y harás a muchas personas felices eso lo tengo por hecho y ese día estaré muy feliz por ti mas que ahora pues eso hacen las hermanas mayores.

El resto del camino las dos hermanas siguieron durmiendo, hasta llegar a su estación donde Maru sufrió un poco tratando de despertar a You pues si no lo hacia se perderían en la siguiente estación y no quería vivir la misma experiencia dos veces, afortunadamente y para alivio de Maru, You despertó de forma perezosa y relajada y una nerviosa Maru le dijo que tenían que bajar ahora.

Después de bajar ambas hermanas caminaron por el barrio de camino a su casa una casa en la cima de la colina con una hermosa vista al resto de la ciudad y al llegar fueron recibidas por Hanayo quien ya les tenia lista la cena, la cual era yakisoba,yakitori y claro como no podía faltar miso ramen y onigiris.

Las 3 cenaron felices y las dos chicas le contaron del dia a una de sus madres la cual escuchaba atenta y felizmente, entre risas y felicidad se vio como se abrió la puerta de la casa y una cabellera anaranjada pelilarga atada en una trenza baja se asomo mostrando que era Rin Hoshizora antigua School Idol, los años le habían sentado bien a rin pues vestía una chaqueta deportiva, un sostén deportivo y una lycra negra junto con unos tenis especiales para hacer atletismo.

Y en una de sus manos traía una mochila, saludo a su esposa y a sus hijas dándole un beso a cada una y antes de siquiera poder Hanayo preguntarle por su día Rin se sentó a devorar el ramen de una forma que le daría envidia a cierto ninja anaranjado con un zorro de nueve colas.

You y Maru se reían de la situación mientras que Hanayo regañaba a Rin y esta lloraba de manera cómica pues Hanayo le había quitado su ramen.

-Rin: Moo Kayochin eres malvada..

-Hanayo: Ya sabes lo que te había dicho Rin no puedes comer asi debes comer de forma educada pues la comida es un arte que debe disfrutarse lenta y elegantemente en especial el arroz

-Rin: Esta bien comeré de forma decente Nya

-Maru: Nya?

-You: Oh es cierto que mama decía eso muchas veces antes,ya extrañaba escucharla decir eso.

-Maru: es la primera vez que la escucho decir eso-zura

-You: Estabas muy pequeña cuando ella hacia eso, por otro lado eso explicaría el porque dices zura.

-Maru: Es acaso eso malo?

-You: No todo lo contrario es lindo y tierno hermanita, te hace ver mas tierna.

-Maru: Enserio lo crees You-nee?

-You: Definitivamente, cualquier chico o chica caerá a tus brazos si te oye decir eso –decia You con lagrimas de orgullo en sus ojos-

Despues de eso la pareja se fue a casa de las Kousaka pues habían sido llamadas de urgencia allí dejando solas a sus hijas,Maru se puso a escribir una historia acerca de un príncipe que combatía contra toda clase de injusticias para liberar a su reino y su hermana estaba allí ayudándola con parte de la historia como editora y lectora, Maru se sentía halagada por el apoyo incondicional de su hermana mayor.

Maru salto de la nada y abrazo a You casi que aplastándola con sus pechos y en eso empezó a hacerle cosquillas a You al igual que esta a Maru, ambas hermanas reían alegres, después de eso se podía ver como las dos seguían esforzándose con la historia y en algún momento horas después la pareja de madres entro a buscarlas encontrándolas dormidas en la cama de Maru abrazadas con una sonrisa en sus rostros, definitivamente otro dia normal en la familia Hoshizora, mostrando a una hermosa familia y unas hermanas con un fuerte vinculo.

 **-Proximo Capitulo: La Revelacion De Dia**


	16. La Revelacion De Dia

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que les haya gustado la nueva historia que publique,probablemente en unas horas o un dia tengan actualización de la historia del ChikaDia,por ahora os dejo el capitulo de hoy**

 **Ahora pasando a las Reviews:**

 **-Night Flying:Si soy experto en eso,Aun no se sabe,pues te encantara mucho este capitulo asi que disfrutalo.**

 **-AaronVS3:Ira avanzando pero lentamente dale tiempo.**

 **-Fedora Force:Me agrada ver que te gustara el como hice a la familia Hoshizora.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 15:La Revelacion De Dia

POV General:

Después de lograr un balance entre sus profesiones y el ser Idols el renacido grupo de u's estaba disfrutando del fin de semana que tenían libre en especial la familia Kousaka y la Nishikino, pues durante esa semana Chika y Dia habían considerado hacer su relación oficial ante la pareja Nishikino, seria algo difícil pero sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo.

Así que la joven pareja le comento de esto a las Kousaka y las dos decidieron que seria lo correcto el ayudarlas asi que Honoka llamo a Maki y quedaron en que esa noche tendrían una cena en la casa de la familia Nishikino donde la pareja le revelaría a Nico y Maki que estaban en una relación, por suposiciones de Umi ella sabia que Maki se lo tomaría bien pero…..

El gran problema venia con Nico ella era muy sobreprotectora con su hijo y sus dos hijas por lo que talvez no vería con buenos ojos la relación que ellas dos llevaban pero eso no importaba las dos estarían allí para apoyarlas y hacer que todo saliera de la mejor manera posible asi que las dos se quedaron hablándolo esa noche:

-Honoka: Amor para serte sincera aunque estemos allí apoyándolas no se si Chika sea capaz de hacerlo…

-Umi: Ohh Honoka es muy tierno que te preocupes por nuestra hija pero recuerda ella ya no es una niña ahora es una señorita y debe enfrentarse a este tipo de pruebas..

-Honoka: Tienes razón, ella puede hacerlo nosotras solo guiaremos su camino y ella hará el resto…

-Umi: Así es, y respecto a Dia creo que Maki intercederá por su querida hija en caso de que Nico se niegue rotundamente.

-Honoka: Eso es lo que principalmente me preocupa

-Umi: Tranquila estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien

La pareja procedió a alistarse para dirigirse a la casa de la familia Nishikino en compañía de sus dos hijas y de Dia, el trafico esa noche era nulo así que llegaron con facilidad a la casa de estas, al llegar y bajarse del auto fueron recibidas por Takeru el cual les saludo con alegría y les dijo que pasaron mirando a su hermana con ojos de complicidad.

Al entrar fueron saludadas por Maki a quien Honoka le pidió un momento para hablar a solas ya suponía ella para que, por otra parte Umi en compañía de la pequeña Kazuki fueron a buscar a Nico y la encontraron en la cocina preparando la cena a lo que Umi se dispuso a ayudarle con eso mientras que Kazuki las observaba.

Por otro lado la joven pareja de Chika y Dia habían subido al cuarto de esta y se habían reunido con Takeru y Ruby para pedirles consejos de que hacer pues aunque sus rostros reflejaran tranquilidad claramente ambas chicas estaban inseguras a lo que Ruby tomo la palabra diciendo:

-Ruby: Así que ese es el problema Dia-Oneesama y Chika-nee temen que mama Nico las separe, pues entiendo su preocupación pero deben saber que mama es así de protectora porque no tuvo un pasado muy bueno que digamos.

-Takeru: Eso es cierto, Mama perdió a su padre cuando era pequeña y debido a eso la abuela tuvo que trabajar el doble por lo que no podía estar tanto en casa y mama debía cuidar del tío Kotarou y de las tías Cocoro y Cocoa cuando eran pequeños.

-Chika: Cielos no sabia que Nico-san había tenido que pasar por algo asi..

-Dia: Ni yo me siento mal por desconocer a mama pero ahora entiendo en parte el porque es asi.

-Takeru: Y no solo eso según la tia Nozomi sus primeros años de preparatoria trato de ser Idol pero su forma de ser espanto a las chicas y le hizo tener peleas con otras haciéndola que se quedara sola y se volviera malhumorada..

-Ruby: pero…sabes Oneesama todo cambio cuando mama Nico conocía a mama Maki allí encontró su camino y según lo que me contaba si bien al principio no se llevaban tan bien luego se hicieron inseparables y el resto es historia.

-Dia: Y vaya que una linda historia a decir verdad.

-Chika: Tienes razón ustedes 3 son el resultado del amor de ellas.

Terminaron de hablar pues escucharon una voz abajo llamándoles la cual era la de Nico diciéndoles que la cena estaba lista, Nico acomodo los platos y palillos en cada puesto y en el centro de la mesa estaba la comida, las primeras en sentarse fueron ella, Umi y Kazuki después de eso bajaron Chika y los hermanos Nishikino cada uno se sentó en un puesto Takeru junto a Ruby y Chika junto a Dia.

Chika estaba demasiado nerviosa para ser sincera, pero una mano dándole ánimos le toco el hombro era Honoka que la miro regalándole una sonrisa y a su lado venia Maki, las dos se sentaron y ambas familias procedieron a agradecer por los alimentos y se pusieron a comer.

Durante la cena Nico y Maki les preguntaron a sus dos hijas y a su hijo que como había estado su semana a lo que Takeru dijo que había estado ocupado con sus deberes y que había salido con su querido amigo Koushiro, por su parte Ruby le dijo que la hermana de Maru les había enseñado a mejorar su forma de nadar a ella y Maru, y en cuanto a Dia le dijo que le iba bien en el consejo estudiantil.

Y en ese momento Nico dijo algo que provoco el silencio en toda la mesa:

-Nico: Querida hija me alegra saber eso pero uno de tus maestros me dijo que te vio llorando hace unas semanas lo cual me hizo preocupar así que me puse a investigar quien era la culpable.

-Dia: ahh enserio?

-Nico: Si mi primera sospechosa era la sobrina de Umi pero eso rápidamente cambio cuando me entere que la culpable estaba en esta mesa..

-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Chika—

-Nico: Al principio pensé en tomar cartas sobre el asunto y averiguar el porque pero creo que me entere de mas de lo que debía…

-Dia: A que te refieres mama?

-Nico: A esto señorita podrías explicarnos que significa esto?

Nico saco su teléfono donde había una foto de Dia besándose con Chika, lo cual le que se le helara la piel a las dos chicas las cuales no sabían que hacer, Maki miro a Dia con una mirada de apoyo y comprensiva al igual que la pareja Kousaka miro a su hija, a lo que Chika tomo el valor para enfrentar a Nico y le dijo:

-Chika: Nico-san eso tiene una explicación…bueno vera usted sabe que desde que conocí a Dia-chan aquel día ha sido una amiga muy preciada para mi verdad?

-Nico: Eso lo se pequeña Kousaka…

-Chika: Durante los años siempre hemos sido unas amigas muy unidas hacemos casi todo juntas, pero un día me sentí diferente fue esa semana que la vi tan triste que me dolía sabe…no tenia explicación pero cuando la veía así me sentía mal y cuando le alegre la tarde cuando la invite a ese café me hizo feliz el verla feliz.

-Maki: Entiendo tu punto pero creo que nuestra hija debería seguir..

-Dia: Comparto la misma opinión de ella, al principio no sabíamos lo que sentíamos pensábamos que era alguna emoción extraña y que no era normal pero tarde o temprano nuestros amigos nos hicieron cuenta de lo que significaban nuestros sentimientos..

-Chika: Y eso era amor…escuchen señoras Nishikino estoy aquí para pedir su permiso y aceptación para que me dejen tener una relación con su hija, ella es lo mas preciado que tengo en el mundo y iría a los confines del averno solo por protegerla a ella y verla feliz, y eso lo juro por mi vida…

-Nico: Así que lo mas preciado Ehh?...dime serias capaz de dar tu vida por mi hija así tuvieras que morir?

-Maki: Cariño creo que te estas pasando..

-Honoka: Oye Nico-chan…

-Nico: No Honoka, Maki-chan no se metan, dime niña serias capaz de eso?

-Chika: Se que ella estaría triste pero haría cualquier cosa por protegerla a ella y a su sonrisa así eso implique desaparecer de su vida, así que si daría mi vida por ella…

-Nico: Perfecto eso era lo que quería escuchar, bienvenida a la familia Chika-chan..

Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que escuchaban, Honoka y Umi estaban felices de que todo saliera bien al igual que Maki, Takeru y Ruby celebraban y Chika y Dia se habían quedado en su mundo por unos momentos hasta que ambas se levantaron haciendo una reverencia a Nico y entonces la pequeña Kazuki dijo..

-Kazuki: Mama porque Onee-chan actúa de esa manera tan rara y graciosa

Ante ese comentario Chika se sonrojo mientras que los demás reian,ciertamente no todo había salido como lo esperaban pero había terminado bien, finalmente la pareja ahora tenia la bendición de sus familias y eso les daba mucha tranquilidad.

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Los Reyes De Otonokizaka**


	17. Explicaciones y Retorno

**-N/A: Ya lo se, ya lo se merezco la muerte por desaparecer casi dos años pero bueno aquí no vendré con excusas de que los estudios o el trabajo o demás así que seré directo en decir que paso.**

 **Desde la partida de mi padre de este mundo no negare que tuve una gran depresión y todo lo que eso conlleve, luego cuando me sentí mejor ocurrieron varias cosas y aparte de mis estudios me vi cargado con las responsabilidades de un adulto como ayudar a llevar dinero a casa y ese tipo de cosas casi tanto que no me quedaba tiempo para nada.**

 **Y cuando de todo corazón estaba inspirado por escribir algo o querer seguir haciéndolo algo pasaba y enseguida me era imposible hacerlo, respecto a este año pasado para finales ya por fin mi vida ha logrado medio estabilizarse, había perdido las ganas y el valor de escribir pero unos amigos de toda la vida y ciertos fickers me animaron.**

 **Asi que con todo solucionado esta vez pienso regresar para quedarme dado que quiero tener mas calidad en mis historias como capítulos mas largos que valgan la pena su espera y con mas contenido(teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fics que tenia,que por cierto ahora que lo pienso me emociono de mas que al tener tantos era difícil subirlos semanalmente)ahora bien retomare principalmente mis historias de love live en especial la primera,seguida de las de idolmaster y por ultimo las demas no abandonare ninguna pero se distribuirán de la siguiente manera siendo subidas cada dos semanas de 2 en 2**

 **Pienso iniciar asi:**

 **-La pequeña melodía en medio de la oscuridad y Fate ars nova(que por cierto al ver ciertas cosas apenas empezaba a conocer el fateverse no sabia mucho por lo que siento que la cague en varias cosas con la misma por lo que rehare esa historia y la dividiré en dos,tendrán capítulos mañana de estas 3.**

 **-Luego después de esa subida pasadas dos semanas seguirían A broken farewell y la pequeña estrella peridad(HonoUmi)**

 **-Después Renacer de las hojas escarlatas(HonoRiko o-O) y A lovely Tsundere will shine**

 **y así sucesivamente Path to the stars,Fall of charity,el camino ninja de los hermanos zorro y demas sepan bien que no abandonare ninguna historia ni iniciare ninguno nuevo fic salvo retos o oneshots quizás, pero así será el cronograma.**

 **No se si aun quede alguien aquí siguiéndome asi que se que de todo corazón no merezco perdón ni una oportunidad pero si aun queda alguien leyéndome pues volveremos al inicio cuando lo hacia por amor al arte y no como una obligación.**

 **Se despide su amigable vecino Ryuzaki-san, oh espero eso es de spidey nos pueden joder por eso, bueno cuídense nos veremos mañana mis queridos lectores…..**


	18. Los Reyes de Otonokizaka

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y debo decir que es bueno estar de vuelta con ustedes lamento haber desaparecido pero ya explique las razones y con mis problemas resueltos y unas ganas renovadas por escribir vuelvo aquí a seguir esta hermosa historia que tanto les agrada.**

 **Ahora pasando a las Reviews:**

 **-YRZY: Mas adelante o talvez nunca veas eso he cambiado un poco de enfoque la trama ya te ire contando,si lo entiendo Kazuki es asi es un tanto única no?**

 **-AaronVS3: Me alegras saberlo y disculpa el haber desaparecido :c**

 **-E. Y.79:Bueno me encanta escucharlo asi que aquí tienes uno nuevo..**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

-0-

 **La Pequeña Estrella Perdida,y la Voz del Mar que le Ayudo a Encontrar su Camino.**

Capitulo 16: Los Reyes de Otonokizaka

POV General:

El esperado regreso de u's estaba en la boca de todos, en cada portada de revistas, paginas y noticieros de música, definitivamente la gente las había extrañado si bien entendían las razones de su retiro todo fue muy abrupto en su momento pero ya eran preocupaciones del pasado pues estaban de vuelta.

En otros temas el amor de los lirios florecía en Otonokizaka con las recientes relaciones entre Chika, Dia, Riko y Yoshiko, la vida escolar de Kazuki estaba siendo de lo mas interesante y alegre para alguien de su edad, pero el dia de hoy nos centraremos en algo mas….

Originalmente hace tantos años Otonokizaka había sido una escuela únicamente femenina pero con los años, el cambio de pensamiento y las nuevas generaciones eso cambio y algunas escuelas empezaron a tomar ese modelo mixto en la ciudad permitiendo que estudiantes de ambos géneros estuvieran juntos ya que aunque era algo normal en todo el mundo Japón aun había sido y seguía siendo tradicional en ciertas cosas, por lo que esto era todo un avance y eso nos lleva a los protagonistas de hoy Takeru y Koushiro

Aquellos chicos si que tenían historia juntos, empezando con Takeru el había sido el primer hijo de Maki y Nico junto a Dia siendo mayor que esta por unos pocos minutos durante su crecimiento no se separaba para nada de su hermana y de sus amigas y amigos, al ir creciendo se había vuelto mas sobreprotector con su hermana y eso no hizo mas que aumentar en cuanto llego Ruby a la familia.

Este chico era muy honesto y amable hacia los demás lo que hacia que muchas chicas se desmayaran por el pues era bastante atractivo para su edad su cabello negro y sus rasgos finos y esos ojos morados lo volvían un chico muy deseado por las demás.

Era miembro de la banda sinfónica al igual que su hermana, amigas y amigos y su instrumento predilecto era el trombón pues casi al mismo tiempo que Chika este de pequeño había tomado cariño por aprender a usar este instrumento, actualmente era representante del club en el consejo estudiantil por lo que algunos días tenia que ir a esas reuniones las cuales aunque fueran molestas para el sabían que eran importantes para que su club siguiera tal cual y recibiendo fondos de la escuela además de que le daba cierto soporte emocional a su hermana.

Pues esta parecía tenerle miedo a la actual presidenta del consejo cosa la cual le provocaba risas a este internamente, aparte de esto se la pasaba en los descansos con sus buenos amigos Koushiro Ayase, Kaito Ryuudo y Kazuhira Tsukamoto los cuales eran muy unidos y jugaban juntos al futbol aunque claro también a veces pasaban el tiempo con su hermana y sus amigas.

Y bien ahora hablemos de Koushiro Ayase el mayor y único hijo varón de Eli y Nozomi habiendo sacado el color de cabello de Nozomi y los ojos de Eli era alguien bastante alto e imponente con el que te lo pensarías dos veces antes de meterte con el, al igual que su querido mejor amigo este era bastante atractivo para las chicas aunque sinceramente a el le fastidiaba esto pues no paraban de acosarlo a cada momento.

Lo cual le hacia ganarse burlas de sus amigos a lo que este como buen hijo de Nozomi que era les devolvía sus burlas con algo mucho peor que el Washi Washi por lo cual estos se calmaban y no le molestaban pues debían temblar de miedo cada vez que se enojaba.

Es un chico bastante analítico e inteligente muy bueno en todas sus materias y a comparación de sus madres alguien sereno y calmado, si bien no hace parte de la sinfónica este toca una guitarra que su abuelo le regalo hace años y hablando de su estancia en Rusia durante esos 10 años si bien domina el ruso a la perfección a diferencia de su hermana no olvido tanto el japonés así que no pasa tantas penas como la pobre Sanya.

Así que ya con esto podemos entrar en contexto con el tema que nos trae a todos aquí el día de hoy:

 **-Tiempo Actual:**

Había un grupo de malhechores que se jactaba de acosar a algunas chicas de la escuela y desgraciadamente como era una escuela tan grande estos tipos podían escapar fácilmente, eran peligrosos eso si no para matar pero si andaban en un grupo grande y con vestimentas que rivalizarían con las de aquellos Yakuzas.

Cansados de esto Kazuhira y Kaito querían hacer algo al respecto pues no querían seguir con esto a lo que desinteresadamente Koushiro dijo que eso no era de su incumbencia y de eso debían encargarse los maestros pero sus amigos le recordaron que esos malditos podrían hacerlo algo asi a sus amigas o hermanas a lo que algo dentro de ambos amigos despertó.

Un incontrolable deseo de patearles el trasero a estos desgraciados y darles una lección pero tenían que planearlo no podían llegar de improvisto y cagarla pues esos desgraciados huirían a su escondite, estos se hacían llamar los Akai no Ryuu y aparte de acosar y ser los típicos bravucones se creían los reyes de la escuela al tener intimidados a varios miembros de la población estudiantil.

Su jefe era un tal Yukihara el cual bestia un pañuelo negro en su cabeza y el uniforme masculino de la escuela pero modificado para hacerlo parecer un rebelde(Inserte aquí img de Yakuza o bravucón genérico de anime)el tipo era un verdadero ególatra narcisista que se creía el rey y mas guapo del mundo por ende todas las chicas le pertenecían a el como simples objetos.

Ese día precisamente se encontraban de camino a la escuela Chika, Dia, Sanya, Yoshiko y Riko las cuales estaban subiendo aquellas escaleras pero se detuvieron en el camino pues Riko asustada señalo que al final de las escaleras 3 gigantes chicos obesos esperaban con bates de baseball y detrás de ellas habían unos 5 que se acercaban dando bastante miedo a todas las chicas en especial a Dia pues sabia muy bien quienes eran estos.

Chika por su parte estaba bastante enojada y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados a esperar que querían y ahí entre ellos venia Yukihara..

-Yukihara: Vaya pero que tenemos aquí los bombones de la escuela, pero díganme que hacen aquí chicas saben que van tarde no?

-Chika: No es de tu incumbencia y ya nos vamos por cierto así que déjanos pasar..

-Yukihara: Irse? Pero si apenas estamos aquí y ya piensas en irte con quien crees que estas hablando Kousaka?

-Chika: No lo se con un imbécil egocéntrico, talvez?

-Riko: Chika no lo hagas –decía esta asustada-

-Yukihara: Oh pero que es esto veo que alguien no conoce su lugar, bueno tendré que enseñártelo por las malas perra..

Yukihara lanzo un puñetazo dirigido hacia Dia pero Chika se puso en medio recibiendo el golpe el cual le dejo sin aire por un momento y con un poco de sangre en su boca preocupando a sus amigas mucho, pero esta no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente se puso en posición de pelea como había aprendido hace unos años gracias a Kazuhira y sus padres.

Esto saco de quicio al bravucón el cual saco de su bolsillo una navaja y mientras esto pasaba en la escuela Takeru y Kaz tenían un mal presentimiento como si algo fuera de lugar estuviera pasando de camino por el pasillo se encontraron con Ruby y Maru y les preguntaron si habían visto a su hermana y amigas a lo que estas respondieron que deberían haber llegado hace 20 minutos y estaban retrasadas lo cual se les hacia extraño y les preocupaba un poco.

Rápidamente los amigos se reunieron con los demás y las buscaron por toda la escuela sin resultado alguno a lo que Takeru recibió una llamada perdida de su hermana lo cual no hacia mas que confirmar sus sospechas de que algo andaba terriblemente mal..

Así que decidieron salir a buscarlas a ver si se habían retrasado..

 **-Volviendo con Chika-**

Esta le hacia frente a todos esos tipos ella sola y cuando Yukihara se lanzo con su navaja le dejo un pequeño corte en el rostro a Chika la cual con enojo respondió dándole varios golpes en su pecho y una patada que desestabilizo a este ambos quedaron enfrascados en una pelea donde parecía que Chika tenia la ventaja pues habia dejado un lindo golpe en el ojo de ese estúpido.

Pero este enojado llamo a dos de esos gordos los cuales agarraron a Chika de los brazos para inmovilizarla mientras el la golpeaba hasta que esta casi perdió el conocimiento y los demás se acercaban amenazando con manosear a las demás, pero en ese momento antes de desmayarse Chika vio como un borrón negro se acercaba a todo velocidad lanzando de una patada a Yukihara varios escalones abajo y escuchando una voz:

-Takeru: Me preocupe de que no llegaran y no las vimos en la escuela asi que me preocupaba que les hubiera ocurrido algo, pero ver esto..

-Koushiro: Maldito bastardo cobarde como osas golpear a una mujer, pagaras por eso en especial por acercarte a mi hermana y sus amigas.

-Takeru: Y a la mia, Kaz te encargo el sacarlas de aquí amigo..

-Kazuhira: Entendido compañero, dales una paliza por mi

-Kaito: Llame a la directora y a los guardias y se dirigen hacia aquí así que deberían rendirse idiotas..

Varios de los bravucones salieron huyendo y otros mas se quedaron, una pelea inicio donde aunque lastimados por unos leves golpes Kaito y Koushiro se abrieron paso sacando a las chicas de ahí, mientras que Kazuhira llevaba de un brazo a Chika ayudándola a caminar al igual que Dia estos estaban preocupados de la gravedad de las heridas de su amiga.

Pues no entendían como gente tan mala y detestable podía existir así en la escuela, por otra parte Takeru estaba frente a frente con Yukihara el cual estaba listo para pelear pero Takeru poseído por el enojo e ira de ver lo que había hecho con Chika y la cara de terror en su hermana le habían hecho sacar una fuerza descomunal de quien sabe donde con la cual empezó a darle varios puños a este.

Hasta dejarlo en el suelo con varios moretones le dijo que si se volvía a acercar a esta escuela lo lamentaría pues ese día acabaría con el sin ningún rastro de piedad a lo que el tipo se quedo asustado y lloriqueando en el suelo, poco después llegaron los guardias y la directora Minami preocupados ayudándoles y llamando a la policía capturaron a varios de estos malhechores y su líder los cuales terminaron en una cárcel.

Chika tenia heridas leves gracias a dios pero había quedado inconsciente debido a los golpes de Yukihara pues este le había dejado sin aire a ella, pero las enfermeras de la escuela la estabilizaron y despertó un rato después siendo abrazada por una Dia con ojos llorosos preocupada de su novia y poco después informaron de esto a las familias los cuales se asustaron mucho de lo ocurrido en especial las Kousaka.

Regañaron a su hija por arriesgarse así pero a su vez expresaron agradecimiento por su valentía y heroísmo así como el de los chicos, hablando de estos días después de lo ocurrido empezó a correr el rumor en toda Otonokizaka de cómo Takeru y compañía habían acabado con los Akai no Ryuu y como los estudiantes ahora podían andar en paz por esta.

Los chicos por respeto habían empezado a llamarlos a ellos 4 como los reyes de Otonokizaka, pero les parecía algo exagerado en especial al pobre Koushiro el cual ahora era aun mas acosado por las chicas al igual que sus amigos, Takeru se encontraba tranquilo en cierto grado de que las cosas se hubieran solucionado.

Pero ciertamente le había sorprendido saber que Kaz le había enseñado algunos movimientos a su amiga, por lo cual le agradeció a este después pues sin el tiempo que Chika les consiguió quien sabe que hubiera podido ocurrir, también había notado algo raro You había empezado a evitarlo por alguna razón que no entendía, pensaba que ella se había enojado con el pero estaba muy equivocado.

 **-En Otro Lugar de la escuela-**

You terminaba de nadar en su clase y salía a cambiarse en los vestidores poniéndose su uniforme y viéndose al espejo noto que estaba sonrojada y sentía un calor extraño en su pecho pero no sabia porque y lo que la confundía aun mas no podía estar cerca de Takeru cuando antes solían jugar futbol juntos en los descansos.

-Que es esto tan raro que siento al pensar en el no creo que sea lo que estoy pensando o si?

Decía You para sus adentros, pues recientemente al enterarse de lo ocurrido y las acciones heroicas de sus amigos en especial de Takeru ella se había alejado un poco de el pues las chicas lo acosaban mucho y a ella le parecía algo estúpido y molesto eso, pero no sabia porque se sentía así, acaso eso eran celos de su parte?

Sumida en sus pensamientos no se fijo por donde iba y tropezó con alguien se iba a disculpar cuando se dio cuenta de que era el..

-Takeru: You deberías tener mas cuidado eso dolio un poco..

-You: Ta ta ta…Takeru-kun?

-Takeru: Si soy yo que pasa You pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma…

-You: No es nada, como estas tu?

-Takeru: Bien todo va de maravilla en el club y en casa..

-You: Me alegra escucharlo, bien ya debo irme…

-Takeru: You espera quiero decirte….

Era tarde You había salido corriendo dejando a un confundido Takeru atrás, You lo sabia pero no quería aceptarlo desde hace unas semanas había estado sintiendo atracción hacia su amigo pero no sabia si era lo mas adecuado decírselo tenían una buena amistad y no quería ser rechazada como las cientos de chicas que le acosaban a este día a día.

Llego a casa encerrándose en su cuarto tomo sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar música para despejar su mente hasta quedarse dormida…

 **En situaciones difíciles la gente debe tomar decisiones arriesgadas para proteger a aquellos que mas quieren ese fue el ejemplo que mostraron Chika, Takeru y los demás aquel dia, por otra parte que hará You ahora que sabe lo que siente tratara de luchar por el o ignorara lo que siente,t odo esto y mas en un próximo capitulo**

 **Se despide su amigable y la vez no tanto, su querido vecino ryuzaki-san y es bueno volver, esta semana tendrán otro capitulo un poco mas largo que este el cual abordara varios temas ya verán..**

 **PD: también las demás historias estarán siendo actualizadas por si gustan pasar a leerlas.**

 **-Próximo Capitulo: Aquella vez que te conocí…..**


End file.
